What is The Value of X?
by Absence of Nothing
Summary: Technokinesis: The ability to manipulate technology, where the bond between the user and machines is increased and developed so well, the user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. All technology bends to his will, what happens once he meets the universe's most advance mechanical alien race? Two words: Primus no.(OC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! This is my first Transformers fic! Okay, disclaimer : X=mine, Archie=mine... anyone else, nope. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"He's escaping!"

Run, run, quickly he had to get away. His bare feet felt numb against the cold cement floor but he dared not stop. Up, go up; he needed to find a way up. He clambered up the stairs, stumbling over the steep steps before making his way into an empty corridor.

Alarms blared overhead; he needed to find a way out. His chest was throbbing as each breath he took was filled with pain. He could hear footsteps running steadily towards him; he needed to get away, he needed to escape.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!"

No, keep moving. He made a sharp turn around a corner and skidded to a stop when a metal wall suddenly came crashing down from the ceiling, effectively blocking his path. He stared at it in disbelief before pounding the wall with his fists, desperation and fear gripping him tightly as he heard the voices getting closer and closer.

"No, no, no, no… Please…" He sobbed brokenly; tears flowing freely down his dirtied face. He placed his bare hand upon the smooth metal surface; pleading, praying, begging for it to work.

Small delicate blue tendrils of electricity flowed from fingertips as they made contact with the cold wall. He willed it to open. The mechanism clicked and he quickly crawled through the small allowance that opened underneath. He watched as the wall slid closed shut behind him with a deep thud before continuing with his escape. He was able to stall for more time.

He felt the hallways becoming colder and he shivered, trying to pull his tattered lab clothes around his body as best as he could to ward off the cold. He came upon two large double doors and carefully took a peek inside.

There were people… so many people. Soldiers, suits and worse… scientists… His breath hitched, heart pumping loud in his ears as he watched them move about the large hanger. There was no way he could find a way through all those people. But he couldn't give up now, not when freedom felt so close.

Gathering his strength, he sneaked in; opening the door just small enough to let him through, he swiftly hid behind a stack of crates. Using the shadows as cover, metallic blue eyes scanned their surroundings for a way out.

"Sir! We have a situation."

"What is it now?"

"Experiment X has escaped—"

"—What?! He's just a little kid. How can **five** grown men lose a scrawny eight year old kid?!"

"Sir, we—"

"Nevermind. Just find him! Or else Simmon's will have our hide!"

"Yes, sir. Right away!"

"Idiots, the lot of them!"

Careful, he needed to be careful. Sneaking past the group of guards, he made sure to stick closely to the shadows. Crouching to hide behind a control panel, his childish mind couldn't help but wonder what the blinking buttons were for. He ducked his head down seeing three people in suits arguing with each other as they approached.

"Great, just great, now what will we do with the brat?!"

"Hey! Shut it! It's your fault we lost him in the first place!"

"Well, sorry. I didn't know the little freak could go through walls!"

"Hey, guys, cool down before you melt the ice."

"At least NBE-1, here, is more of use than any of you and he's just big Popsicle. Now, go find the kid!"

"Y-YES, SIR."

He watched as the men grumbled, before going their separate ways. He needed to get out of here, fast. Looking up, he froze… Two bright crimson orbs peered down at him from above. He couldn't move, those eyes… no, optics, holding him in place. He whimpered, body shaking violently as he stared up into those evil red eyes. The huge thing was calling him, beckoning him to do…it was bad, this thing was very bad.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Something had grabbed unto his hair. Pulling the long black locks up, the little boy screamed. He struggled, punching, kicking, and biting his attacker.

"Let me go! Let me go! AHHH!" He shrieked, clawing at his captor's face.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Don't hurt him! We still need to run some tests!"

"Grab the anaesthetics!"

"NO! NO NEEDLES!" He kicked the bully in the gut and he was able to get free.

"GRAB HIM!"

He ran, hurry, hurry! Desperately, he searched for a way out; spotting a door nearby, he dodged the hands that tried to grab him before barrelling himself towards it. The double doors miraculously slid open, closing quickly once the small child was in.

He took a moment to catch his breath, chest aching painfully as he flinched at the pounding and shouting voices coming from outside. Metallic blue eyes looked around and he noticed he was in an elevator. Yes! Up, he needed to go up. He clicked the top most button; feeling the box start to move. He was almost there… The light's suddenly went out and the lift stopped its ascent. He was trapped.

He growled, so close. He angrily punched the metal doors, yelping when he got a terrible shock… Wait… All technology was his to control. Closing his eyes, he placed his bare hand on the shiny metal surface. Feeling his power surge as blue veins of electricity travelled through the small box. The lights flickered on, and the elevator started move once again.

He opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light that shined brightly through the open metal doors. He stared, amazed… The world was so bright and colourful, it hurt. He took a cautious step forward. Bare feet testing the heavily heated cement, the sun shined fiercely down from above and he couldn't help but take a deep breath in; he couldn't believe it, he was finally outside…

"Alright, everyone! Everyone! Gather around please, so you all can hear me! Now, Hoover Dam, once known as Boulder Dam was constructed between 1931 and 1936 during the Great Depression…"

So many people… Metallic blue eyes darted around, afraid. Did he escape one hell just to enter another? He turned around, to see the elevator had disappeared, leaving only smooth concrete. He whimpered, shuddering as he looked up at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Hey, there." Jumping, he spun around to see a stranger smiling down at him. "What are you doing alone all the way out here?" He backed away, shuddering in fear. Tears started to well-up in his eyes as he sniffled. He wiped them away angrily; he was a big boy and big boys never cry.

"Hey, hey, come on, don't cry." The man reached out to him and he flinched back expecting to be hit but the blow never came. Instead he patted his head gently, soothing his aching scalp. The man frowned, looking the child over; noticing the lack of shoes and tattered clothing. "So… where are your parents?"

The boy looked up at him with confused eyes. Tilting his side to the side curiously, the stranger couldn't help but smile at such an adorable face. He crouched down, staring deeply into those strangely bright blue eyes.

"Don't know where they are, huh? Well, don't worry; I'll take care of you." He ruffled his hair playfully, laughing when the boy gave him an annoyed glare. "I think you forgot your shoes at home. C'mon."

The little boy stiffened when the stranger scooped him up. Instead of suffocating him like he expected him to, he just held him close. Propping the kid to his side, he frowned when he felt lighter than he had anticipated. He'll have a nice chat with the boy's parent's once he found them.

"So, what's your name kid?"

"…X." He spoke it in such a soft whisper that he almost didn't catch it.

"X? Is that a nickname or something?" The little kid in his arms just shrugged. It was amusing to watch him look around the place in such overwhelming awe; he almost dropped him with all the twisting and twirling around he was doing. Kid must really love Dams.

"Okay, little guy. My names Archie… Short for Archibald Witwicky II. Feel lucky you don't have a name as lame as mine."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... so please, review! They feed my characters that's why they're so skinny... Sorry, Little x! You'll see Sammy and the others in later chapters. I've set a minimum number of reviews to reach before I post the next chapter, and I hope to hear from you soon. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 (Revised)

`A/N: Okay. So far so good, now...

Step 1: Disclaimer. X = Mine, Archie = Mine. That's all.

Step 2: Scroll down. REVIEW.

Step 3: Read...

* * *

"Ron."

"Archie!" Ron Witwicky greeted him warmly, rushing out to pull the taller man into a bone crushing hug. It's been awhile since he'd last seen his favourite cousin and best friend.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Ha! How long has it been? 2… 3 years? Give or take a few months."

"Why, if it isn't Bald Archie."

"Ouch, Judy. That's just hitting below the belt. Besides, I think your husband here is way ahead of me in that department." Ron frowned, self-consciously patting his hair. His hairline wasn't receding **that** much… was it?

"Careful, Ron, very soon you're gonna start blinding people. That's a weapon of mass destruction you've got there." He chuckled at his cousin's disgruntled look.

Judy couldn't help but smile; Archie was known for his carefree attitude and uncanny ability to make everyone laugh. It's nice to see Ron loosen up a bit once in a while.

"So… I heard you got a kid. Well, where is the little tyke?"

"Oh, Archie, congratulations! I just can't wait to see him."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy. I tell you that. He's just more than a little shy."

He opened the passenger side door to his old Ford Marauder. He swears the thing only starts when the kid was on board. Peeking inside, he saw that the little boy was fast asleep. Archie smiled at him fondly, unbuckling the eight year old he gently carried him out the car.

"Sorry, guys. Guess I was too boring during our ride up here that the kid dozed off on me."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Sam will be thrilled to have a playmate close to his age."

Judy chatted amicably to him as they made their way towards the house. But Archie's attention was mostly on the little boy lying stiffly in his arms; even in sleep the boy was troubled. He knew when he first saw him that the boy was special; there were signs of neglect and even abuse but he couldn't find the heart to let the little boy go and so he adopted him. He, Archie Witwicky II, a man who can barely take care of himself with his life on the road, was taking in a small kid. He didn't know if he was doing the kid a favour or if he would have been better off in foster care.

"UNCLE ARCHIE!"

"Hey, kiddo!" He stumbled; bracing himself against the doorframe as his nephew came barrelling down the stairs before latching onto his favourite uncle's waist. "Careful, careful… Sammy! Look at you! You're sprouting like a beanstalk."

Last he remembered; the kid was barely up to his knees but know here he was, already standing a few inches above his hip. Do they really grow up that fast? He smiled, using his free hand to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Yeah! Someday, I'm gonna be as tall as you!—"

"Really?"

"—And explore the world like you too!"

"Wow, watch out, Ron. You've got an explorer in the making here!"

"Just as long as both of you don't end up like Grandpa Archibald."

"Ouch. Thanks for reminding the kid that I was named after a crazy guy."

"Well, let's hope you don't live up to your namesake then." They both laughed.

"Uncle Archie! Uncle Archie! Is that my new cousin?"

He had almost forgotten about the small boy in his arms. Miraculously, he was still asleep. Thank God for small miracles. The child whimpered and he cradled him close to his chest, rocking him slowly like Judy told him to do over the phone. He didn't know if he'll make a good dad, but he promised he'll do his best.

"Yeah, Sammy. But he's still asleep, so we have to wait until he wakes up and then you guys can play."

"Aww, can't you wake him up now?"

"Sam, be polite. Now, why don't you show Uncle Archie to your room? So that your little cousin can have a bed to nap in."

"Sorry, if it's a little trouble—"

"Nonsense! Now hurry back down, lunch is almost ready."

" 'Kay, Mom! C'mon! My room is just over here!" Sam tugged him up the stairs and down the hall. He watched, amused as the little boy was practically bouncing on his heels in excitement.

They paused before a door; the wood was overflowing with car stickers and pictures. He saw the crayoned sign that read 'Sam's room' in childish cursive.

"So… I guess this is your room?"

"Yup!" Archie smiled, watching as Sam opened the door; revealing a room filled with toys and other knick knacks littering the floor. He whistled, stepping inside almost tripping over a remote toy car that he swore just suddenly moved towards him.

"Sammy, it looks like we're not in Tranquility, Nevada anymore..." The child just stared up at him guiltily, hurriedly scooping up some wayward toys before dumping it in his toy box.

"Yeah… Mom said I should clean up a bit but…"

"Ha, it's okay Sammy, we're both men here. Cleaning up is no fun." Sam smiled at him brightly.

"Yeah!"

"But the listening to your mother rule ranks higher on the list."

"Awww… My little cousin can sleep here!" He pointed to a, thankfully, well-kept bed.

He placed his son under the covers, carefully removing his shoes before tucking him in. Archie watched as the little boy fussed a bit before settling down. He smiled, placing a kiss on the little one's forehead before brushing a few strands of hair away from the sleeping angel's face. Good God… this father thing is making him soft.

"Let's go, Sammy. Wouldn't want your mom to bring out the bat on us."

"Race you down!" The kid said before running off. He glanced at his sleeping son, worried that Sam's shouting had woken him up… Still fast asleep; kid's got some selective hearing…

"Samuel James Witwicky! No running in the house!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

"Good night, Xander…"

* * *

"Hey…"

No! He struggled. They were coming… LET ME GO! Up, he needed to go up. They were too many hands tugging, grabbing, and pulling him away. GO AWAY! He needed to escape; he needed to get out of here. Please, someone help…

"Hello…"

Where was he? He tried to fight back, but his limbs felt heavy and his body couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound escaped his lips. Panic and fear gripped him tight as he desperately tried to fight back, desperately tried to run away. Those crimson red eyes peered menacingly down at him from above as a large metal reached out to grab him. NO! NO NEEDLES!

"WAKE UP!"

Metallic blue eyes snapped open, darting around the dirty room before landing on an unfamiliar smiling face. He shrieked, scrambling to get away from the stranger. No, no, no, where was Archie?

"Hey, wait! Watch out!"

He fell off the edge of the bed, landing painfully on the cluttered floor. Tears welled up in his eyes, the pain and panic was too much and he started wailing.

"Are you alright?! I-I'm sorry! I—"

"Kids are you okay?!"

The adults came barging into the room. Archie immediately went to his crying son, picking him up from the floor. He cradled him close, rocking him gently as he soothingly wiped the tears away.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here… I'm here…"

"Daddy…" He was stunned, it was the first time Xander called him that. Oh great, now he was gonna cry too…

"Sammy, what happened?" Ron gave him a stern stare, his eyes softening once he noticed those brown watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. He fell—and I—"

"It's okay. You just spooked him that's all. He's been having a few nightmares lately." He reassured his nephew. "Now, don't cry. Everything's alright, now."

Archie smiled once he saw the little boy slowly wiping the tears from his eyes. His sobs softening down to small hiccups, once he realized the monster was gone.

"That's my big boy. See, Sammy's face isn't that scary." He placed him down on the bed, sitting the boys side by side.

"Hey! I'm not an ugly monster!"

"Really? Could have fooled me." Sam stuck his tongue out him, which he returned with a small laugh.

"Children, children, settle down."

"But mom—" "But Judy—"

"He started it." They both pointed out to each other. Judy rolled her eyes, sometimes she just wondered how the man survived, travelling around the world.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing." She smiled at the little boy; those big blue eyes looked up at the stranger, confused. Tilting his head to the side, he was just so adorable.

"Ron, hold back your wife before she attacks my kid."

"Oh hush, you." She smacked him on the arm; ignoring the yelp as the grown man backed off, smiling lightly as he rubbed his throbbing arm. Woman never lost her strength.

"Hi! My name's, Sam. We're cousins now. That's my dad—" Metallic blue eyes followed the pointed figure to the large chubby man. "—And that's my mom." He pointed to the lady. "That's Uncle Archie, he's your dad." Daddy…

"What's your name?" Sam smiled at him brightly, excited to play with his little cousin.

"X…"

"Short for Xander Kevan Witwicky." Archie spoke up. Ron stared at him, unimpressed.

"What? My trip to Ireland was the best." He shrugged.

"X! Cool, wanna play?" He rummaged through his toy box, handing his favourite toy truck out to the smaller boy.

Xander was unsure, glancing at his dad he saw the older man give him a thumbs up and he reluctantly accepted the offered toy. Sam beamed, hopping off the bed to gather up the rest of his army.

"Great! Now, let's blow up New York City! I'll be Iron Man, you be the Shadow! Avengers Assemble!—"

The adults watched as the two boys started their act. Sam shouting and jumping all over the place while Xander followed slowly behind.

"You've got a cute kid, there. How old is he?"

"The doctors said he was about eight, maybe a little older."

"Too bad. Sammy's just turning ten. I would have loved for them to go to school together."

"With my job? I don't think it's possible."

"Well, if anything happens. Xander is always welcome here."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"Oh no! Shadow has been captured! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Sam placed his action figure on top of his remote control car. He flicked the controls and got nothing…

"Awww… It's broken." He smacked the remote a couple of times, getting frustrated when the car wouldn't move. "Here, you try." He shoved it into Xander's hands; the smaller boy just looked down at worn out toy, keen eyes tracing every crack and dent.

He placed the car down; small veins of blue electricity lingering at his touch before he placed his hands around the remote. Flicking the controls, Sam jumped when the car jerked forward. They watched as the car started twirling around the room, weaving through scattered toys and racing down their makeshift road of books.

"You fixed it!" Sam smiled, watching in awe when the toy car began to drive up the wall. It defied gravity as it vroomed across the ceiling traveling at breakneck speeds.

"Awesome."

Xander concentrated on the small car, performing his first manipulation without touch when the car suddenly took off. Wings shifted and appeared from the toy's sides as it flew through the air. Sam squealed in delight, laughing as the transformed car flew over their heads.

"That's so cool, Xander!" He pulled his cousin in for a hug, frowning when the smaller boy stiffened in his arms. The plane descended into a nosedive, crashing into his bookshelf.

"Aww, it crashed." Sam picked up the broken toy. Metallic blue eyes, stared guiltily at the floor.

"Don't worry! Here, make this one into a monster truck! No, wait—This one! A tank that shoots lasers. No! Iron man!" Xander was confused, normally when he used his powers without permission the guards punished him but his cousin… Sam seemed to like it…

"You're the greatest cousin ever. You're amazing, X!"

"Thanks…"

"Alright, Sammy. It's time for me and Xander to go."

"Already?" Archie laughed, hearing the whine in his nephew's voice.

"Yeah, we have a flight to catch up to tomorrow."

"You're leaving again? So soon?"

"I'm afraid so." He scooped his son up; fitting his shoes back on, he made his way out the door and down the stairs.

"Whenever you're in the country always remember to drop by, okay?"

"Sure, Ron." He smiled, patting his best friend on the back.

"Now, both of you take care of yourselves. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Mam."

"BYE BYE UNCLE ARCHIE! BYE X! Visit us again soon!"

"I'll miss you too, Sammy." Archie gave the family a wave before strapping Xander in before settling in the driver's seat.

"Wave bye to them, little buddy." Metallic blue eyes stared sadly out the window; waving his small hand as they pulled out of the driveway, whispering.

"Bye…"

* * *

A/N: ATTENTION! Now, we are terribly in need of your reviews. They shall be turned into brownie points for my boss. *Ahem* They need to be convinced that my stories can be a success, which means more time on the comp. and more time to post and write. HELP THOSE IN NEED! REVIEW NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, new chapter! Yay! Great to know I haven't given up on this story yet, huh?

Disclaimer: X=mine, Archie= mine too... The rest= not mine. I hope that was clear to you all!

Attention!: Please review! More reviews means more food for X and more time for me to write and update on this story.

Review, if you care!

* * *

"Rise and shine, bright eyes!" Archie barged into the room, pulling aside the window curtains to let in the bright morning sun. He sighed; seeing the teenager on the bed just refusing to get up.

"Come now, today is a beautiful day in the Philippines! Wakey, wakey kiddo." He shook the sleeping figure, grabbing unto the blankets and tugging it away from his iron grip.

"Another day, another adventure!" Metallic blue eyes glared blearily up at the smiling adult. How can someone be so cheerful at… 5 o'clock in the morning… now, you've got to be kidding me.

"Dad... Seriously?" He groaned turning away from the bright morning sun.

"Come on, X! No Sacrifice, No Victory!"

"Then I'll just sacrifice my time today and stay in bed…"

"Now, don't be like that. Let's go watch the dolphins today!" Ugh, it was too early to deal with all of this… excitement.

" 'M too tired, dad." He covered his head with a pillow. Sleep… he just wanted to sleep…

"Hey now, you're wasting your youth away… So, GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Xander jolted out of bed, startled when his dad's eyes turned a dark shade of crimson.

"D-Dad. W-What?—" His normally kind smile twisted into a deep sneer, as stared down at his son with disgust.

"You heard me. You pathetic insect."

"I-I don't understand." He backed away once the man took a step closer, those crimson red eyes glowing eerily in the light.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He fought the hands that grabbed him. Archie growled, as he dragged the small boy off of the bed.

"LET ME GO!" Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath him and he was falling.

No! No, he needed to go up. He reached for the light, but it was too high above him. His limbs grew numb as his body became stiff. Xander desperately tried to run, desperately tried to escape; but his body couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but his throat grew hoarse and he couldn't make a sound. Please! Someone, help…

"—WAKE UP!" Metallic blue eyes were jolted awake; glancing around the room, he felt the memories crash down at him all at once.

He was in his room in Tranquility. Xander calmed himself down, trying to gather his thoughts. It was all a dream… None of it was real. Dad got lost in sea when he went to watch the dolphins by himself while I stayed at home. He's been living in his cousin's house 4 years since then, and what woke him up was—

"Hey, X! Dude, come on! Wake up and open the door! I **really** need to talk to you." His stupid cousin, Sam…

"What?!"

"C'mon open up! It's something private!"

"If you ran out of space to stash your 'Busty Beauties' in, I'm not—"

"No, dude! Shut up! Someone might hear!" He rolled his eyes, sighing as he got up from the bed and stretched. Carefully manoeuvring around his equipment laying systematically on the floor, he found the closet and placed a shirt on. Yes, he slept half-naked, sue him if you want.

"Listen, man! I need to ask you a favor, just hear me out—" He opened the door; staring at his cousin, unimpressed, when he almost stumbled to the floor.

"You know, the last time I did you a favour I almost blew Mojo up. Too bad your dad's phone didn't make it though…"

"Trust me, this time's way different." He arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no techno stuff."

"Okay… Tell me."

"You see, remember the time when Dad promised to get me a car if I got 2000 bucks and three A's." He nodded, casually leaning against his bedroom door as he watched his cousin nervously pace out in the hallway.

"Well, I got two A's and I'm planning to get another one during History today but I was only able to scrape about fifteen hundred bucks auctioning stuff out on Ebay, and I was wondering, since you have work and you won that award with your Flying Dragonfly thing…"

"You know, that 'Dragonfly Thing' just added a whole lot to your college funds."

"And I love you for that; you're the most awesome cousin ever! But please—" Sam got on his knees. "Could you lend me 500 bucks—I'll promise to pay you back!" Xander sighed.

"Okay…" Brown eyes blinked down at him in surprise before he suddenly got an armful of excited cousin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, man, you know that right?"

"Get off me…"

"Ah, Sorry!" Sam backed away, letting go of the stiff teenager. Xander fixed him with a small glare, trying to still his shaking hand. He had been getting better… Dad said he was making progress, but ever since he disappeared just like that. He couldn't stand the touch of others, the memories each contact held were just too painful to bear…

"X? I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He let out a shaky breath before going back into his room leaving the door open as an invitation for his favourite cousin to come in.

"Xander, this place is more messed up than mine… uh, you're not working on something that might blow up right now, are you?"

"Just **don't touch** anything… Everything is in its place for a reason." X couldn't help but smile when his cousin glanced warily at the wires and mechanical parts that surrounded him.

"Rivox, I need to make a withdrawal."

"Voice recognition identified. Very well, sir."

"Hey! You got Riv to talk back."

"Well, it's not exactly an A.I if it doesn't respond of its own volition." Xander went to the open drawer, placing his bare hand across the metal surface. Small tendrils of electricity flowed from his palm as he activated the mechanism and opened the safe.

"Here." He handed the money to his cousin who looked like he was about to tackle him all over again.

"Now, shoo. Or else you're gonna be late for school."

"Thanks, X. I promise to take you anywhere with my new car!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Xander turned back to his latest invention once Sam had exited the room.

He recently just started inventing to gather funds in order to go out and search for his father which he was convinced was just lost out in the ocean. Archie wasn't one to go down without a fight, he was a survivor. School was just a waste of his time and once his relatives saw that he was capable of supporting himself they allowed him to drop out. Too bad for Sam, Ron was persistent on him being the first Witwicky ever to get into College.

"Xander, dear, it's time for breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry, Aunt Judy!"

"Xander Kevan Witwicky! Get your scrawny butt down here and eat your waffles!" He sighed; you'd think after living under this roof for four years she'd give up the notion that stuffing food down his throat would give him a few inches in height. So what if he was rather short for his age? Being 5'5" had its advantages…

"Xander!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! If all women were like this, no wonder Dad never got married…"

* * *

"You're totally gonna love it, X!"

"How much did you pay it for it again?"

"Guy was asking for 5 grand but something changed his mind and he sold it to us for 4… TA-DAH!"

Metallic blue eyes scanned the old busted up Camaro, unconvinced. It was yellow with black racing stripes, what a surprise… it looked like a bumblebee. The paintjob was faded but it looked like it was purposely done that way.

"A 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, it's a bit worn out but nothing a bit of elbow grease can't fix. At least Uncle Ron didn't buy you an old Volkswagen like he was planning to."

"Hold up. Seriously?"

"Yup. You know how he's such a cheapskate. Did you see what's under the hood?"

"Ummm… about that—"

"Please don't tell me you just bought an old car without—"

"Hey! It worked just fine, I even drove it home."

"That doesn't mean that the engine is in top notch condition… C'mon I'll take a look at it."

"Really?! Will you—" Xander raised a gloved hand to stop his overexcited cousin before giving the older teenager a stern look.

"Now, see here, Sammy. I said I was just gonna take a look, maybe even point some stuff out to you. But I am not, I repeat, am not fixing up this car for you. It's your bug, it's your responsibility. Now, pop it open."

"Fine… Can't blame a guy for trying." Sam dragged himself to his new car, struggling for a bit before he finally got the hood up.

Xander peered inside, impressed at what he saw. The interior of the car was far more impressive than its exterior and he found himself being drawn in by curiosity.

"Look at what we have here…"

"Well, what do you think?"

"This engine is far too advanced for its time period." Far too advance for even our own. "I think it got restored or replaced sometime later. Custom made obviously since even I don't recognized some of these parts are for."

"Really? And you can tell by just looking at it?" He nodded to him absently, eyes analysing every screw and bolt of the engine's design.

"Yeah, see that mechanism here." He pointed to a few damaged wires connected to a box at the back of the engine. "It looks like something ripped through the poor thing. I think I can…"

Xander reached out to the device. His gloved fingers barely brushing the engine's exterior when he was given a painful jolt. He jumped, falling on his butt when the hood slammed shut as the engine came to life. The car radio blasted static through its speakers in a frequency that left his ears ringing.

"You okay?" Sam held his hand out to his cousin, wincing once he saw the large burn that marred the back of his right hand. The glove was burnt off; only small scraps of fabric were left, clinging unto the horribly singed skin.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, X. I didn't know—"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little burn—" He hissed, feeling the blinding hot pain that pulsed through his arm as he experimentally tried to move his fingers.

"Don't move. I'll go get something to help!"

"No wait, Sam! Sam!" He groaned when his cousin ran inside the house, completely ignoring him. "Great, just great. Now, everybody's gonna fuss…" He turned to the now silent, immobile car. Cradling his hurt arm close, he remembered what he had accidently discovered while foolishly messing around with the machine's engine.

"Sorry… I guess that shock hurt you too, didn't it?" Silence was his only reply and after a few minutes he was about to give up and follow Sam back into the house when he heard a small whirl before the radio suddenly came to life.

_"Every day i shock (shock) every night i shock (shock), I'm sorry…"_ Xander laughed, who would've known the living car knew K-pop.

"What?! Oh my God! Xander, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Judy. It's just a little burn I was just—Owowowow…" He flinched when the frantic woman grabbed unto his wrist to assess his injured hand.

"That's a severe burn, sweetie. I'm afraid we have to take you to the hospital."

"What?!" No! Please, no! NO NEEDLES! "No! I'm fine, Aunt Judy. It's just a small burn it doesn't even hurt that much at all—"

"But, dear, we need to—"

"No! I'm fine! Just please… no hospitals, please… No more."

"Oh, sweetie…" Judy took the shaking child into her arms, running a soothing hand down the teenager's back. "Alright, but we need to bandaged that up okay?"

"O-Okay." She led him inside, not noticing the old car that blinked its headlights worriedly as the young inventor was escorted out of sight. The Camaro seemed to sigh before slowly manoeuvring himself back unto the middle of driveway. Humans would never cease to surprise him.

* * *

"Xander! Where are you going?"

"Just taking out the trash, Aunt Judy."

"You don't need to do that, dear. You're injured, let Sammy do it."

"What?! But mom—"

"Don't—"

"It's alright, guys. I can at least do this much." He exited the kitchen before anyone could protest.

"Hey, if the kid wants to take out the trash, I say let him do it. Aren't we lucky to have a kid like that under our roof?"

"Hey!"

"Ron, please."

Xander quickly dumped the garbage bag into the bin before quietly making his way to the garage house. Using his good hand to lift the door up, metallic blue eyes glanced down at the busted up Chevy.

"Alright, let's sort things out, shall we?" The car replied with a small chirp and the inventor paused, wondering how to begin their small… chat.

"Now, I know you're just some any normal car—"

"_Duh!"_

"—But an intelligent sentient being." He got a round of applause for that and Xander smiled, he **really** liked this car right now. But even so, he needed to make sure…

"But listen, I don't need to know how you got here or why you're here. All I need to know is…" He slowly approached the car, smiling sweetly when it shivered and tried to subtly back away. "What are your intentions towards my cousin?"

Bumblebee was nervous, the dark aura that surrounded this tiny human told him there was no escape as those glowing metallic blue eyes held him in place. He could fight Decepticons two times his side, stand before Megatron and show no ounce of fear; but this little human, whose hands were crackling dangerously with blue static, this little human was enough to make him reconsider his view on the human race as small fragile organics that needed to be protected. Xander watched as the car whirled nervously before giving him a response.

"_I'm sorry but that's classified information—My mouth is shut—I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you—It's a secret!"_ Xander sighed.

"Are you here to hurt him?"

_"No, silly. Honest!"_

"Are you hiding from something? Using us for a cover?"

_"S~orta, maybe~..."_

"Great, Sam's housing a runaway car convict."

_"You better run run, run run_  
_You better run run, run run_  
_You better run run, run run_  
_You better run run, run run. (Bad Boys)" _X couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Xander! Are you okay out there?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Judy!" He rolled his eyes; honestly… they'd think the trash compactor ate him or something.

"Okay, listen here you bag of bolts." The Camaro chirped. "I don't want you giving Sam any trouble. Be a good car and do whatever it is you need to do. Once you're done here, I want you to leave alright? I can get Sam another busted up Camaro to work on. But this family is already in enough danger housing **me** as it is; I don't need an intelligent car convict to add up to the pile, do you understand?"

_"Sir! Yes, sir!"_

"Good—"

"Xander! What's taking you so long out there? Do you need help?!"

"Just picking up something from the garage, Aunt Judy. I'm coming!" He gave the car a final stern look before existing the small house and pulling the garage door close behind him, plunging the Chevy into darkness.

Bumblebee whirled softly, was this what humans meant when they 'interrogate a partner'? He let air out of his vents before settling down for a light recharge. It seems that he had his work cut out for him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Done for today! Please review! If I get more reviews I promise to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay... I got a new one for you all! Wow, that took awhile.

Disclaimer: X marks mine, Archie too. The others I just borrowed.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm heading out!"

"Sammy, wait! Where are you going?"

"To the lake! Miles and I are attending a party." Sam happily threw his keys in the air. Man, isn't it great to have his own car.

"Sam! Sam! How many times do I have to tell you? Watch the grass."

"It's family grass, dad."

"That's why I made a path. I made a path so that no one ruins the grass."

"It's just grass, dad!"

"Once you get your own lawn, you'll understand now—"

"Once your family starts fighting over something like grass, you know you've gone way past the deep end." Xander sighed, watching the scene unfold before him while he messed with Ron's broken lawnmower.

The thing was ancient, rust eating at parts he didn't know still existed. The whole thing was bulky and loud as a train whenever his Uncle used it to mow the lawn. He wondered if he should just put the thing out of its misery permanently, to urge his uncle to buy a new one.

"But that's his bling, Sammy. Isn't that right, my little Mojo?" The small dog gave a yip from his little house.

"He has enough issues being a Chihuahua, Mom."

Using his good hand, Xander reached into the machine's engine. The toolbox beside him was merely just for show as he used his powers to assess the damage. This thing was worse off than he thought; mentally tightening some lose bolts and realigning the mower's broken parts and loose wires, he wondered when did the poor thing had its last oil change.

"I'm going now!" He absently waved to his leaving cousin, eyes focused on restoring the run down engine.

"Sammy, wait a minute!"

"Yeah, Mom?" Sam sighed, getting very impatient to drive off and party with his new car.

"Why don't you take your cousin with you?"

"What?!" The statement came out of the blue so suddenly that Xander's control slipped.

"But, mom… X and Miles don't really—"

"Samuel James Witwicky, don't you dare—"

The battery sizzled and cracked under the sudden onslaught of power which caused the teenager jump back when the lawnmower suddenly revved to life. It raced across the lawn, pulverising any unfortunate plant that blocked its way leaving a small path destruction in its wake. The run-away contraption came to a stop in the middle of the road before getting run over by a passing car.

"Sorry, my bad… At least it made a new path."

"T-The grass… My lawn." Ron stammered; horrified eyes tracing the uneven cut path of grass that looped all over their backyard.

"I'm not that really fond of parties or people in general… But I think, I'll just go with Sam to buy a new lawnmower."

"You do that, dear." Xander raced down the cement path, though there was not much use going this way now was it?

Sam just watched; hand over his mouth, shaking with barely restraint laughter as his cousin slid through the open backseat door, to amused to notice the door opening by itself or the subtle vibrations that reverberated through the car's frame.

"Drive. Now." They sped off, laughter pouring freely out of the young Witwicky's mouth as they made their way down the road.

* * *

"Here we are," Sam said. The teenager smiling as he pulled up by the entrance to the nearest hardware store.

"Thanks…" X replied, silently getting out of the car.

"Take your time. I'll pick you up here in a couple of hours after the party. Think you can wait for me for that long?" Xander just smirked at him in reply.

"A Technopath in a hardware store? Don't worry; I believe I will be **thoroughly** entertained until you get back." He glided into the store, the front bell chiming forebodingly as he went in.

Metallic blue eyes scanned the shelves gleefully. Eyeing each piece of technology excitedly, it was like he was kid in a toy store. Xander smiled.

'Hmm… Maybe I can make Uncle Ron a new lawnmower instead.'

* * *

'5:35 pm'

"Where the hell is he?" Xander groaned, plopping down on the edge of the sidewalk.

The sun was setting steadily behind him and he glared at the heavy box of parts he was able to purchase before he was unceremoniously tossed out the hardware store doors for 'illegal testing of equipment.' That was two hours ago, it's been 5 hours since Sam had dropped him off and the sky was already turning dark.

"Rivox…" He sighed. "He forgot about me, didn't he?"

"Mr. Witwicky is currently in the house, sir," the A.I replied. Xander glanced at his beeping watch; he had reconfigured it to act as a direct link from Rivox's mainframe.

Instant internet access with state of the art hacking programs and not to mention your own personal butler waiting on your every beck and call in a little handy wrist watch… Yeah, beats hanging on to your cell phone all day risking your thumbs threw their little keypads.

"I knew it," Xander sighed. There was no way he could carry the box home. It weighed a ton and his hand was still busted up. It was frustrating enough too type one handed but being forgotten like this… Archie would have never done this...

"Rivox, find me a transport out of here."

"Of course, sir."

He brought his knees close, frowning at the cold feeling that seemed to wrap around his chest. He was always left alone, abandoned in his freezing cell. Everyone he met there never cared, with no parents, no identity, he was just an experiment. But then Archie found him… gave him a name, cared for him… Sometimes he wondered if it was best that he never entered this bright world. He was still too inexperienced, too out of control, too young… too dangerous.

_"My, my, what do we have here?"_ Startled metallic blue eyes looked up to see bright canary yellow Camaro pull up on the street in front of him. _"Aren't you just a poor lost little thing?"_

Xander couldn't help but laugh. Here was a car more responsible than its driver. Bumblebee whirled happily seeing a smile appear on the gloomy human's face. He opened the front seat door for him invitingly.

_"Honey, do you need a ride?"_

"Sorry, my dad told me never to accept rides from strange driverless vehicles."

_"I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead."_ Xander laughed, watching the car bounce up and down excitedly on its wheels.

"Sorry, but I'm still under aged, can't drive yet, unfortunately. No cheating on my cousin, now. But thanks for coming for me." He gave the yellow hood an affectionate pat, jumping back when the touch gave him a small shock. Xander shook his sore hand. That felt… tingly.

"Sorry, are you okay?" X glanced worriedly at the shaking vehicle, was it just him or was the car shivering?

_"I-I'm fine *cough* go on without me…"_

"Ha, ha, ha. Who would have known a car could be such a drama queen."

_"Ah, thank you! Thank you! You're too kind."_ There was a round of applause.

With great difficulty he was able to lift the heavy box and dumped it in the car's open truck. Wincing a bit at his carelessness, he murmured his apologies before sliding into the empty front seat. Xander watched, intrigued, as the car steered itself back and out into the open road.

"So… you sneaked out."

_"Mwahahahahhha!"_

"Did anything special happen to you and Sam today?"

_"Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare~."_

"So, Sammy finally found herself a girl?"

_"Yup! And she was fine~."_

"… Is that why he forgot about me?" Xander whispered. He nervously fiddled with his bandaged hand.

The silent radio explained to him more than words ever could and metallic blue eyes stared sadly out the tinted window. Bumblebee whirled silently; he didn't mean to make the human sad again, way to go…

The rest of the ride was quiet after that. Xander scolded himself; it wasn't such a big deal. Everyone at least had one experience of being forgotten and left behind, he was overreacting. But why does it still hurt? He wanted to groan out load and bang his head on any available hard surface… Dealing with emotions was never his forte.

_"Honey! We're home!"_

"Thank you, umm… You know, I never did ask if you had a name…"

_"I'm bringing home my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my Mommy be so proud of me_

_I'm bringing home my baby bumble bee -_

_OUCH! It stung me!"_

"Seriously? Bumblebee, that's your name?"

_"Yes!—That's my name and don't wear it out._"

"Ha… Thanks, bee." Xander reached out but thought better; instead he gave his new friend a bright smile.

He slid out of the car running to get the box out of the back trunk. Grunting a bit under the weight, he struggled but managed to carry it to the front porch. He looked back to see the old Camaro still sitting by the front road and quickly waved it away.

"Go on now, shoo. Get back in the garage." Bumblebee flashed his headlights at him before quietly making his way to the backyard.

Xander sighed, bending down to lift up the heavy box into his arms once again. With great difficulty he was able to get the front door open, he was about to challenge his greatest enemy 'the stairs' when the last person he wanted to see came walking out of the living room.

"X? Man, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me today—" Metallic blue fixed him with a cold hard glare and Sam paused realization smacking him hard in the face. "—Oh gosh, X. I'm so sorry. It was just—It was Mikaela, X! She's the I've had a crush on since, since forever. And I—"

"Save it."

"Here, let me help—"

"No, I'm fine." The box didn't seem so heavy anymore as he carried it up the stairs.

Slamming the door to his room shut behind him, he carelessly dropped his purchase to the floor. Metal parts were scattered everywhere but he didn't care. His hand was throbbing as he numbly turned to his computer, taking solace in the thrum of technology beneath his fingers.

Xander didn't know how long he sat there. Taking notes, researching, and modifying but he noticed that sometime late at night the garage door silently opened.

"Sir, the sentient car is leaving."

"I know that, Rivox."

"Should I stop him?"

"No, leave him be."

That's right, he told him to leave. It's dangerous, if both of them stayed in one place for too long. He made arrangements online through some of his 'connections' and was able to find an old busted up 1997 Black Chevy Camaro. He purchased it, planning to send it to one of his restoration friends in Vegas to repaint it before delivering to him an exact replica of bumblebee. Complete with black racing stripes…

Xander stood up deciding to get to work with Ron's new lawnmower. He felt the power lighting up his hands as he brought the needed parts closer to him. Emotions were such a hassle, being forgotten is nothing… Being abandoned was nothing new to him.

* * *

A/N: One review equals to 30 mins more on the comp. to write. Please! Help the needy!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay! Sorry for the late update. Your reviews have truly helped me a lot! My earnest gratitude for all you people who mustered enough energy to click on that little review box below and type in your thoughts before sending. It has truly helped the cause! It's official! A total of two and a half hours has been added to my time on the comp to write and update.

Disclaimer: Xander and Archie belong to me. Anyone else is free.

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

Wow, Sam looked like he had a **really** tough night. It was 4 o'clock in the morning; Xander had just gone to sleep 2 hours before when they got the call. He was woken up by Ron's insistent pounding on his already abused bedroom door and here they are now.

"It just stood up? Wow. That's really neat. Okay, Chiefie. Time to fill her up." X watched as the constable handed his cousin a small plastic cup and desperately tried to keep his laughter inside. Oh, this was totally worth the sleep deprivation he was currently suffering.

"And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goof balls? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" Xander wondered if the man was still speaking English. No wonder drug dealers stayed away from the police; if they were caught by guys like these, they would soon add murder to their list of felonies. Wow, it rhymed!

"No, I'm not on any drugs!" And what a surprise… None of them looked convinced. We really need to work on your convincing skills, Sammy.

"What's these?" Crazy police officer now pulls out a bottle of painkillers. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo?"

Xander knew it was the lack of caffeine talking but why did he have the distinct impression that the officer was gay? Really, just because the man loved to stare intensely into his cousin's eyes, does not mean his gay… Until he looks at you and winks. Ewwww…

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Poor Sammy was shaking like leaf. Don't worry; Uncle Ron will come save the day.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little…" Or not… No, bad Sammy! Don't stare at it just because it's shiny! God… he really needed some coffee right now.

"What was that?" The guy smiles invitingly, spotting his cousin staring at the shiny gun… Bad mental image! Delete! Delete! Delete!

"Hmmm?"

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" If he leans any closer to his cousin; no one's gonna question why the fax machine suddenly jumps up and attacks him, right? "Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you, I will bust you up."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered to him, wide eyed.

"No, Sammy. He's obviously sexually frustrated, but good guess though,"

* * *

Coffee, the drink of the Gods. He sipped on his cup, sighing gratefully at the warmth and bitterness his drink provided. Xander looked around in a new light and wondered in his state of higher awareness… How did he get here? He saw his Uncle apologizing to a police officer down the hall and he wondered if he was bailing him out again when another officer came up to him with a large box.

"Hey, you with Sam Witwicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Here are some of his possessions that we had to confiscate when we took him into custody." He held the box out to him which Xander took with a slight nod. He remembered now, the call, Sam in jail, the Camaro, Ron… the gay police officer… he shuddered. Alright, next invention he was making was a memory alteration device. He needed brain bleach, stat!

"Thanks," He mumbled.

X looked into the box, spotting Sam's cell phone on top of all the junk. He picked it up, fingers expertly flying over the pad. Let's see…

"My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay." What the—He got a brief glimpse of something mechanical, something huge and yellow. No way…Was that, Bumblebee?

"You see all that? If these are my last words on Earth, I just want to say that Mom, Dad, I love you and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine, I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait that's—Okay, that's not true. It's mine; Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

So, Sammy wasn't going crazy after all. He was telling the truth and had proof right here all along… That's good. He clicked rewind before pausing the video when it came to the large… robot? No, the technology didn't look like it came from Earth, it looks more… alien. It's structure seemed **really** familiar.

A flash of crimson red eyes had him shivering in fear. He remembered… the facility filled with scientists the guards at his door—run, run, he needed to go up—the cold, the ice, the metal man was trapped, he needed to get out, evil… it was evil. The phone clattered to the floor and he snapped out of his trance, shaky fingers scrambled to get to the device and press the delete button. This was bad… the Camaro, the car his cousin bought was one of **them**.

"X? You okay?" Xander jumped, startled metallic blue eyes looking up at his cousin.

"I'm fine. Here, I got your stuff."

"Thanks," Sam sighed. He took the box before taking a seat beside him. "Listen, X. About the other day, I—"

"It's alright. It happens. No biggie." He waved it off like it was nothing. Not wanting to deal with anything emotional for a while.

"But I—"

"You guys ready? Well, let's go before Judy gets a heart attack." Xander jumped up, quickly following his uncle to the car.

There were too many thoughts running around in his head. His recent discovery had shocked him to the core. He needed to take action, needed to do it fast. In order to save what he held dear, he needed some quiet time to think.

"Here we are. Home Sweet Ho—"

"Oh my God! Sammy!" Quiet, right? How could he forget? Quiet was just too overrated.

* * *

Xander sighed, swinging his legs idly as he sat on the backyard porch; metallic blue eyes watching carefully while the machine was put to work. Quickly and silently the small disc drove row by row across the lawn. Automatic and equipped with state of the art technology, his newly designed lawnmower made quick work in cutting the grass evenly into perfection.

No need to worry about wheel tracks anymore since this new invention uses magnets to levitate itself off the ground. It also works on trees, bushes, and shrubs. Not to mention, acts like a sprinkler when the lawn doesn't need any mowing. All you need to do is sit back and relax as the SAM (Silent Automated Mower) does all the work. Name inspired by his favourite pushover of cousin, Samuel James Witwicky.

"SAM, you've missed a spot." The small machine beeped, backtracking to go over a thick spot of grass it had overlooked. It was still learning; Xander smiled. Chuckling when the little disc chased Mojo across the yard, no doubt wondering what the little dog was.

"Hey, now. Leave Mojo alone. Come here." SAM beeped, flying into his creators arms. X deactivated him before placing him in the bushes in case Uncle Ron needed him later.

Alright, time to get inside. He stood up, turning away from the bright afternoon sun. Xander froze, hearing a very familiar engine coming up the driveway.

"Oh, hell no…" X peeked around the corner to see a very distinct Chevy Camaro parked in the middle of the cement path.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at it, climbing down the porch railings to glare down at the busted up old car. Bumblebee chirped at the tiny human happily.

"Nuh-uh, no! Go away, before Sam sees you! Go!" Xander desperately tried to wave him off.

"You got my cousin into jail. I don't know what you are or why you're here but you need to leave. NOW!"

"Xander?! What are you doing?!"

"Uh-oh…" He saw Sam staring down at him in disbelief from the kitchen window, but before he could explain he was suddenly scooped up by a car door and dumped abruptly into the backseat of an alien robot's alt form.

"SAM!"

"HEY! What—What are you doing?! That's my cousin! WAIT! COME BACK!"

Oh God… He was being kidnapped by a large robotic insect!... Awesome! Wait, where was it taking him? Is this thing a spy for the government? Were they taking him back? No!

"SAM! SAM! NO! Let me out! Let me out!" He started to struggle, kicking and punching the car's interior. Shocking the poor car with his sparking bare hands.

_"Hey!—krghcsgszzz—I come in p—zdrkajhjnzhugsss—" _The car swerved dangerously to the side, leading them to drive shakily down the sidewalk. X stopped, worried that they might crash into something when the Camaro righted itself.

They sped off, following Sam as he raced down the neighbourhood in a girly pink bike… Okay, that was pretty embarrassing.

"Alright… Where are you taking me?"

_"They're coming—Starship Command! Do you hear me?—We need your help.—The fate of the world, rests in your hands."_

"Wow, no pressure right... "He winced seeing his cousin do a spectacular summersault in the air before crash landing unto the hard pavement below. "Ouch."

_"I give that a ten! Round of applause ladies and gentlemen!"_

"Is that… Mikaela?" Bumblebee's high pitched whirl answered his question.

She was… pretty, he guessed. No wonder Sam was so caught up about her. They followed the older teenager as he rode past the school, muttering curses and apologies while he pedalled furiously to escape 'Satan's Camaro'.

"Great, now we've got the cop's attention." Xander spotted the police car discreetly joining in the chase. Metallic blue eyes scanned the black and white Saleen Mustang narrowing as they read the words 'To Punish and Enslave' sealed on its side.

"Oh no…" He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank you all! Each review has contributed to a good cause. Do you see, X? People do care!

X:... You're wasting time. Keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah, ummm... New chapter, yay! Terribly sorry for the late update. Been a bit busy these couple of weeks. Who would have known that having a puppy would be so much work? God. Any way... Back to the story!

Disclaimer: X is mine. Archie too. The others are unfortunately not.

* * *

"Are you username: Ladiesman217?!"

He's crazy. Yeah, that's right. This was all just a hallucination. All of this was just his mind breaking down from all the stress. Sam reasoned with himself. First, his car was possessed and just drove off kidnapping his little cousin. Now, a police car just exploded right in front of him and transformed into a huge giant battle robot. Yup, this was all just some insane delusion…

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam shrieked when a large metal hand crashed down on the poor car he was lying on… Alright, who was he kidding?! He was going to die!

"ARE YOU USERNAME: LADIESMAN217?!" What the hell?!

"Yeah…" He squeaked.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" The robot roared. Sam screamed, scrambling to get away from those huge crushing hands. His teenage life had been embarrassing enough as it is; being squished to death was not helping his reputation.

"SAM!"

"X?!" Xander ran as fast as he could to his cousin. That thing behind him was huge. Its crimson red eyes igniting a silver of fear in his stomach, he remembered evil… They were evil.

"What the hell are you doing here?! NO! RUN! GO BACK!" Sam desperately tried to wave him away but he ignored the idiot.

Metallic blue eyes widened with horror once the robot raised its large metallic hand; the servo hovering threateningly over his cousin's small form. NO! No, no, no, no!

"Sam!" Anger and panic filled him. Sam was in danger. He willed his legs to run faster but he knew it was useless. There was no way he could make it in time.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He reached out, his bare hand sparking with electricity while he gathered all of his strength into one thought.

'STOP.'

He felt the mechanism lock in place and revelled in the look of shock the alien gave him. X clenched his fist. His eyes glowing an eerie blue as he used his energy to send the robot flying.

Xander winced at the sound of metal grating against metal; those poor cars never stood a chance. Not missing a beat, Sam barrelled into his cousin. Grabbing unto the younger teenager's arm, they dashed away to escape the staggering robot.

"HEY! Hey!" Is that Mikaela?

"Sam! Watch out!" Xander cringed when the unfortunate girl was tackled harshly off her scooter by his deranged cousin.

"Are you guys alright?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Uh-oh, she was **angry**.

"THAT!" Sam pointed to the menacing robot chasing after them. After that, it didn't take long to convince Mikaela to run for her life together with them.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know!"

Xander spotted a familiar canary yellow Camaro speeding down the driveway. He looked back to see the Mustang rapidly gaining on them, they were never going to make it in time. X saw Bumblebee swerve and skid to a stop close by and knew what he had to do.

"GET IN!" He watched as the two hopped into the open front seat door.

"Xander, what are you doing?! Let's go!"

"Take them to safety, Bee." He answered the Camaro's worried whirl with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"NO! No, No, No, X!" Xander watched the busted up car drive away with his cousin and the girl inside. He turned to the growling robot, unimpressed.

"You will regret what you have done, puny human." Wow… It speaks.

"Hey! Don't underestimate us tiny people!"

"You little insects are pathetic."

"Well, this little insect can do this!" He reached out, locking unto the robot's arm again, twisting the large metal fingers into a big fist. Xander smirked. Oh yeah, he was so awesome.

"What's the matter? Stop hitting yourself." Clink.

"You little fleshbag—"

"Stop hitting yourself." Clunk. The robot growled, which strangely reminded him of a large menacing guard dog… Okay, not relevant.

"Stop hitting yourself." Thud.

"Stop hitting your—"

"ENOUGH!" Xander gasped when the giant robot alien chopped off the malfunctioning limb with his retractable finger blades.

Those crimson red eyes narrowed on him menacingly. The little human had somehow infiltrated his systems. He was different than the rest of the organic insects that inhabited this mud ball of a planet.

"Tsk, tsk, now." Xander gave the large robot a disapproving stare. "My Dad always says: self-inflicted harm is never the answer to any problem."

* * *

"DIE!"

"Holy—" He scampered away from the large foot before ducking under one of the abandoned cars to avoid getting squashed. "Wow, someone has **major** anger management issues."

"Wait until I get my hands on you, little fleshie—" the robot suddenly paused. Xander watched the giant silently from his hiding place.

That's strange… but before he could contemplate the odd behaviour any further, the robot abruptly folded into itself. Cool… the sequence was like some complex puzzle being pieced together swiftly and expertly to form a sleek black and white Mustang. Xander was amazed; he could feel the thrum of technology pulse beneath his fingers as the powerful car revved its engine before speeding off, sirens blaring.

"Damn… Wait!" Stupid, stupid, stupid! You were supposed to hold him off, X!

"Rivox!"

"Yes sir?" His watched blinked as the A.I replied.

"Track the coordinates of that police car."

"Of course, right away."

"Great, just great." He needed to go after it; but how?

Metallic blue eyes trailed over the still twitching severed hand before spotting the abandoned scooter laying a few feet away. X smirked, his hand sparking.

"Xander, you are a genius."

* * *

"Sir, satellite imaging indicates that the hostile police car is currently in pursuit of Camaro 'Bumblebee'. As we speak, both sentient cars are heading to the nearest dumpsite."

"Really? We don't have much time then." He reached out to the scooter, sensing each crack and dent, going through each screw and bolt to know exactly what he needed to make this invention work.

Next he scanned the large metal hand, which thankfully was no longer twitching. He admired the delicate wiring and the advanced workmanship placed into just a simple limb. Xander held a lot of respect to the creator of such magnificent mechanical beings.

"Sir—"

"Not now, Rivox." Now, disassemble.

Electricity flowed from his fingertips as both the scooter and hand came apart. Mentally sorting through all the floating pieces, he picked out the ones he needed. Okay, now together.

X closed his eyes, picturing how each part fit inside his head and let his power do the rest. There was a bright flash of light as the pieces whirled around in a tornado of wind and lightning before it abruptly stopped. There, finished. Opening his eyes, X couldn't help but smile at the results.

"Am I a genius or what?"

"Yes sir but—"

"Look at it!" He raised a hand to caress the smooth metal, checking on the bike's interior functions. This was arguably the fastest bike on Earth, though its paintjob could use a bit of work.

"Alright, let's go!" Xander hopped on his latest invention. Starting the engine with a single touch, he smiled as the machine purred to life. "Aren't you such a beauty?"

He pulled down on the accelerator and with a large burst of speed, raced down the road in pursuit of a deranged Robocop car… Ah, the irony.

"Sir, I must inform you that security has been breached." He braked, the bike screeching to the side as it came to abrupt stop. Panic and fear clouded Xander's mind as he came to terms with the sudden revelation. No…

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"You were busy sir—"

"Since when? How?"

"It seems Mr. Witwicky made an emergency call, the night when he witnessed the Camaro transformed." No, this can't be happening. He was always careful, keeping a low profile through all this years. Please no… Not now.

"Rivox?" His voice shook. This can't be happening.

"They are currently heading to the house, sir… Sector Seven knows where you live."

"No, I don't live there anymore." He turned the bike around, speeding down the opposite way.

Sorry Sammy, but if they figure out you've been housing me all this time. We're **all** dead. He urged the bike to move faster. There wasn't much time.

"Xander Witwicky doesn't exist anymore." Yes, Xander needed to die in order for the Witwicky's to live.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Please review! Each review = more computer time. Time restrictions suck!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Everyone! I'm alive! My sincerest apologies for updating so late but here's a new chapter! Yay! *cheers*

Disclaimer: X is mine. Archie too. Others... not quite... Hu hu.

* * *

He parked the motorcycle way out back, well hidden from view before sneaking through the garden fence. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron should be home by now. Almost there, X crept into the house using the backdoor and carefully tip toed across the kitchen. He needed to get to the stairs and up to his room without getting caught. Yeah, piece of cake.

"Xander you're back! Where's Sammy?" X froze resisting the urge to groan out loud. Why? WHY?!

"Ah, he's with… a couple of friends right now. I didn't want to intrude so decided to take the taxi home by myself—"

"What?! That's not—"

"It's fine, Aunt Judy!" He could feel the clock ticking. Time was running out quickly. He needed to pack up and get out of here fast. "Mikaela was there and you know how he gets—"

"Awww. My little Sammy found himself a girlfriend! Ron! Ron!" Good. That should distract them for a while to give me enough time. Sorry, Sam…

Xander rushed up the stairs, barging into his cluttered room, he slammed the door shut behind him before locking it. Metallic blue eyes scanned the familiar sky blue walls of what he had come to call 'home' these past few years and felt sadness roil in his gut. He really was going to miss this.

"Rivox."

"Yes, sir?"

"Hack into every database. Delete anything related to Xander Kevan Witwicky."

"Of course, sir." X got out his old traveling bag and began stuffing it with anything he deemed important.

"Deleting all files." He opened each secret compartment scattered around the room and cleaned everything out. No trace, nothing left behind.

"Process complete." Xander was gone… only X is left.

"Xander Kevan Witwicky. Eliminated. Sir."

"Good." Now, for the rest.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the flow of technology pulsing around him. Everything needed to be gone. There should be nothing left of him in this house. He reached out, small sparks of electricity exiting his palms as he focused on what he had to do.

X watched as the secret compartments shrunk and melded perfectly into the wall. The rest of his equipment and gadgets twirled rapidly in the air as they merged and sparked, bending to his will. He held his palm out, urging the technology to compress and contract. There was bright flash of white and he opened his eyes to see a small metallic cube lying in the middle of the now empty room.

"Hmm, good enough for my first try in subspace technology at least nothing blew up." He pocketed the small cube, casting one lingering glance around the room. Without the clutter, the place seemed so big.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Just fine, Rivox. Let's go—"

"Xander dear, are you okay up there?!" X flinched as his aunt's voice echoed from downstairs.

There would be no more times like this. No more screechy voice waking him up in the morning or annoying Sammy banging at his door for help. No more Mojo to experiment his inventions with and no Uncle Ron for him to help with the gardening. The Witwickys have always been a family to him. When Dad found him, gave him a name and a loving home. He was always glad and thankful to have met him… to have met them all. And it wasn't right that they should suffer because of him.

"I'm fine, Aunt Judy! Just getting myself ready for bed!"

"Alright, be careful, okay!" Seriously? He was going to bed not marching into war. X chuckled. Yup, he was **really** going to miss this.

"Let's go, Rivox."

"Very well, sir."

Alright, going downstairs was no longer an option. Which left only one thing… Metallic blue eyes narrowed on the open window as X stepped forward to look down below. It wasn't **that** far down… he gulped.

"No time to back out now, X." He stepped out into the ledge, finding his footing on top of the back porch roof.

He crept slowly unto the edge, eyes focused on a tree branch hanging just a few feet away. If he could just grab it then he could climb down the tree and leave the house undetected… at least that's the plan.

X reached out, his fingertips just barely brushing the edge of a leaf. Almost there… Just a little bit more. The roofs edge dropped off dangerously down below as the young inventor tried his best not to look down. Come on… Come on.

He leapt for it, smirking triumphantly when he was able to grab on to the extended limb. He attempted to pull himself up; hesitating once he heard a very ominous crack cutting through the silence of the night.

"Oh no… SHIT!" X felt the branch break off and suddenly he was falling rapidly to the ground. He yelped, hands flailing desperately in the air in order to grab on to something, anything.

There was a small gust of air and he suddenly landed on something sturdy. What the hell? X looked down to see a familiar smooth metallic disc hovering under his feet. He smiled and laughed as it gently lowered him to the ground.

"SAM!" The little disc beeped at him happily. Flying circles around his creator in a merry dance.

"Hey now, I'm happy to meet you too." X chuckled as he held on to the small invention which cuddled and sighed happily in his arms.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Quietly, he began making his way across the backyard. "But we need to get out of here fast, little buddy."

He ignored SAM's questioning beep as he deactivated him and placed him inside his backpack for safe keeping. He was able to sneak over the fence and locate his bike. Soon, X was speeding down the road leading away from tranquillity, never looking back.

* * *

"Rivox, bring up directions to the nearest airport,"

"Of course, sir."

He should be glad, he chided himself. Here he was speeding down the interstate just like he always wanted to do once he was old enough to get a licence. There was nothing holding him back now. Xander Kevan Witwicky no longer existed… X was free. Yet, why does he feel so heavy inside…

"Sir, incoming call from Sam Witwicky." X sighed in relief… Sam was okay. But the call also meant that they finally know he had left.

"Decline call." Sorry, Sam… But this is for your own good.

"Sir, incoming message from Sam Witwicky."

"Delete message." Maybe he should get rid of his old number and get a new one.

"Sir, message from Sam Witwicky."

"Delete Message."

"Incoming message from Sam Witwicky."

"Delete."

"Incoming call from Sam Witwi—"

"Delete!" Alright, Sam wasn't even here and already he was getting on his nerves.

"Message from Sam—"

"DELETE!" Come on! "Now, quiet!"

"Silent mode on."

He huffed, geez, can't they just ever leave him alone? Dad was never that suffocating… Dad… Daddy… X tightened his grip on the bike under the onslaught of memories. No, Dad's alive, and he **will** find him! But if he were alive than why hasn't he heard from him all these years? Did he ever try to contact him? Why leave him alone to face such a bright cruel world?

_"—don't worry. I'll take care of you."_

"You're such an idiot, Dad.

* * *

"No good. He's not picking up. I'll go check if he's inside the house. You guys stay here and hide. Mikaela make sure they **stay here** got it?"

"Sure, just hurry up, Sam."

Sam got out of Bumblebee and into his family's backyard. He got to the kitchen door before he saw his dad on the other side. He tightened his grip on the knob and firmly kept the door shut as he gave his dad a bright smile.

"Hello there, you bright handsome man." Ron rolled his eyes at his son.

"Where have you been? It's a few minutes after curfew and your mom's upset. Not to mention sending your cousin home **alone.** You haven't even done your chores. And the path! I made the path, Sam, so that—"

"I'm sorry, about the path. I'm sorry. I'll do all my chores now—Wait, Xander's here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. And I've done all your chores for you—"

"Thanks, dad. You're the best dad in the world. You awesome guy—" The sound of gears shifting and grinding metal were unmistakable as Sam tried his best to keep the panic from showing on his face.

"The garbage! Yes, the garbage. I'll throw the garbage out now."

"No, I've got it."

"I insist!" He opened the door just enough to grab the black plastic bag from his father's hand before closing it shut once more. "There's no need to worry. Just go back inside and have nice evening with mom."

"You know I bail you out of jail, bought you a new car—"

"Thanks for all that, dad. You're the best. I-I-I love you…" Ron gave his jittery son an unconvinced look but before he could voice out his suspicions he was suddenly being pushed towards the living room.

"You go on and relax, tonight. I've got everything under control."

With that, Sam quickly made his way outside. Staring wide-eyed at the gigantic robots completely decimating the backyard.

"No no no no no no. Five minutes! You couldn't wait for five minute?! Hey! Hey! Watch the path! No no! Not the fountain! No!"

"Oops… Sorry." Optimus murmured his apologies as he carefully placed his foot somewhere he deemed would cause no more damage.

Sam sighed; all this stress was not good for his overall constitution. The autobots were literally destroying the backyard. Once his dad finds out… he shuddered.

"I thought I told you to keep them still?!" It's not like she had a choice! Mikaela groaned.

"Hey! You try making giant tin heads to sit still."

"Ah, gross!" Mojo! "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate it?"

"Mojo! No!" Sam dashed to rescue the small dog only to come face to face with Ironhide's canons the second time tonight. "It's alright! It's alright! He's a Chihuahua. We all love Chihuahuas."

"It leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo! Bad!" He released the trembling dog, watching as it ran into the sanctuary of its small home. Please don't get squashed…

"Sam, the glasses."

"I know! I know! But I can't work with all of you hovering. Just back off, okay! Just give me a few minutes."

"Very well, Autobots, fall back."

"Good, good. Thanks."

Sam quickly ran into the house, tip toeing down the hallway pass the open living room. He focused on getting to his main goal: the stairs.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Darn… so close.

"Yeah, Mom. Just finished taking out the garbage."

"What was all that noise you were making out there?"

"It was nothing, just a bunch of racoons. Hey, is X home?"

"Xander's upstairs dear."

"Okay, thanks!" Sam dashed up the stairs, almost tripping down and breaking his neck. He finally managed to get to his cousin's room.

"X? You in there? Hello?" He started banging on the wooden door.

"Come on! Open the door! I need to tell you something!" There was no answer.

"Xander? Wake up! I need the—" Sam stumbled forward when the door suddenly gave way.

"That's weird. X never leaves the door… open." He looked around, not believing what he saw. Everything was gone…

"What the hell?" Sam got his phone and tried calling his cousin once again. Growling frustratingly when he got no answer.

"Wow, your cousin's really… neat."

"Mikaela? What?!"

"Sorry, but they **really** want those glasses."

"Tell me something I don't know… Dang! Pick up the phone, X!" He angrily started typing on the keypad, sending a message to his cousin instead.

_'Hey, X! Where are you? It's important, please call me back.'_

"Are you sure he has the glasses?"

"Yup, gave it to him the day I got Bumblebee."

_'This is not funny, man. The fate of the world depends on it!'_

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…" Worry and panic seemed to settle in Sam's gut. "I really don't know…" Where was his little cousin?

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the entire house shook violently as all the lights in the entire neighbourhood just went out. They stumbled and held on to each other as the tremor passed. With a look of silent understanding they dashed to the window to see the backyard destroyed and five Autobots towering over the mess.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Have you found the glasses?"

"What?! No, no! My cousin has it and he's not here. All his stuff is gone! It's like he just disappeared! I'm currently in hysterics right now so please… bear with me here!"

"Are you sure this 'cousin' is in possession of the glasses?" Sam stared into the bright blue optics of Optimus Prime and was hit with a sudden revelation.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's not picking up. I'm afraid something bad happened to him. You guys can find him, right? Bring him back?"

The Autobot leader let air out of his vents; the situation was more complicated than he had thought. They must get the glasses before the Decepticons do. The location of the AllSpark must be kept from enemy hands for the safety of the Earth, the safety of the universe.

"Very well, Sam. We will find Xander Witwicky. Autobots move out."

"Thanks, Optimus."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the Bots didn't have much to do here... But don't worry! I'll give them more to do in the chapters to come.

**Reviews! One review goes along way! Thank you so much guys! With the amount of reviews I've gotten. I now have a whole afternoon to write! Thanks Guys! And don't worry I think Jazz and X will get along just fine.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! New Chapter! You know I've been thinking about the pairing I posted this story with and well can't really decide if this should be a family fic or couple fic.. anything is fine with me basically so... if you have anything in mind then please present it in a **review!**

Diclaimer: X + Archie =mine.

* * *

It felt good, X sighed, to be on the road again. Feeling the constant thrill of moving from place to place, not knowing what the next adventure might hold. **This** was what he wanted, to travel the bright world. Living in darkness had made him appreciate the light that much more but… He remembered Judy's warm embrace and Ron's booming laugh. Sam's bright smile and his dad's knowing grin and couldn't help but feel a bit… lonely.

Pull yourself together! Now, is not the time to be nostalgic! He made a sharp turn to an exit, the landscape slowly changing into the cool desert night. X sped up, revelling in the freedom of the empty road before him. That is until his freaking watch suddenly vibrated.

"What the?!" Okay, that felt weird…

"Silent mode off." And suddenly his A.I's alarmed voice echoed from the beeping device.

"Sir, I'm picking up 5 signals emitting high doses of radiation heading your way."

"What?! And you just told me now?!"

"… You muted me, sir." Well, damn…

"Tch." He held on tight and willed the bike to go faster. A holographic monitor suddenly appeared between the handlebars showing him five bright red dots closing in on him fast.

"Sir, it seems that Camaro Bumblebee is with them." Yeah, so he survived the big black, white and ugly mustang which turned out to be a big emo bot with issues… hooray…

X watched as two of the dots broke away from the group, driving ahead at unbelievable speeds steadily catching up to him. The young inventor cursed, using his power to morph the bike once again into a sleek blue and white race bike.

He modelled it after the BMW K1200S which can hurl you from a dead stop to sixty mph in just 2.8 seconds. But with some quick remodifications, this baby can reach higher speeds in half the time. X smirked hunching down to give his new ride an extra boost. No time for a test run now.

"X you're a genius… Ha!" He screamed in delight as he sped down the highway at supersonic.

"Sir, the two signals are picking up speed." That they were… He could see from the monitor; instead of leaving them in the dust like he had anticipated the gap between him and the two dots seemed to be growing smaller and smaller.

"What the hell are those things?!"

"Sir, I'm detecting similarities between the four signals with Camaro Bumblebee."

"Great! Just what I need! Five huge-ass alien robots chasing after me in the desert! Does the world hate me that much?!"

"Sir, approaching to your left." Sure enough, there was a distinctly familiar canary yellow Camaro coming up behind him fast. But **that** definitely wasn't the old busted up 1977 Chevy he was used to. Interesting… are they capable of changing their exteriors to take the form of any car they desired?— Alright, not the time X!

"Sir, on your right!" Damn it! He glanced at the mirror to see a silver/grey Pontiac Solstice coming up beside him.

With flashing headlights the Camaro started honking, and X was not that surprised to see no one at the driver seat of both cars. Since I can't outrun them, then I just have to outsmart them. He smirked, figuring out his advantages; coming up with a brilliant yet equally dangerous idea… and he liked it.

With adrenaline pumping and the wind rushing against his face, he held on tight and concentrated. Metallic blue eyes glowed eerily as he waved his arm out and sent a static pulse towards the ground. He could feel the small tendrils of electricity connecting to the closest source of technology available other than my bike, which unfortunately left the two crazy alien stalkers beside me helpless.

"Bye Bye!" I waved to them before pulling on the brakes… their brakes of course.

I laughed when the two cars suddenly went out of control, skidding and twirling down the highway before they finally came to a full stop. I sped by them, sticking my tongue out before leaving them in the dust… I was wrong. Everything did go according to plan.

"Hey, Rivox! Did you see that?!" He giggled a little high on speed and his recent victory.

"Yes, sir. Quite a marvellous feat, although—"

"I was like—BOOM! And they went—WOOSH down the road, Ha! Am I genius or what?"

"Brilliant, sir! But I must warn you—"

"And this bike! Wait, until we reach hyper speed on this baby!"

"Sir! Up ahead!"

"What?" He squints his eyes , God he really should get some racing goggles… and a helmet. Yup, definitely a helmet—What the hell is that?!

"RIVOX!"

"I tried multiple times to warn you, sir."

"Really?! Then how did this happened?!"

"… You muted me, sir."

Up ahead, was one intimidating blockade… consisting of a Yellow Search and Rescue Hummer and a black GMC Topkick pickup truck, not to mention the flaming Peterbilt semi-truck in the middle. Wow, and he thought life couldn't get any harder…

"Oh, and behind you, sir." WHAT?! The Pontiac and Camaro were back, and catching up fast.

X cursed, this was bad… Ahead of him was a wall of metal and behind him were the robot hound dogs of space. There wasn't enough time; at the speed he was going it was too risky to attempt anything else. All he knew was going forward wasn't such a good thing… And his powers agreed, forward was bad.

So, it decided to turn left. X yelped when the bike suddenly made a sharp turn out of the highway and into the sand. After that it didn't take a genius to know that race bikes and sand **don't** mix. The machine beneath him buckled and suddenly he was flying through the air.

He flailed his arms, watching in horror as the ground came closer and closer before he heard a distinct sound of gears grinding and shifting. He had the air knocked out of him when he landed on something hard and cold and definitely **not** sand.

"I got'cha, little young'ing." Ouch… great now his bruises have bruises. What the hell did he land on—a hand?!

No, wait. X looked up and came face to face with a large grey alien robot who apparently has him in the palm of his gigantic hand—no servo, little ol' squishable me sitting here, helplessly… He gulped.

"Don'cha worry I ain't gonna eat ya. Designation's: Jazz. We've been lookin' everywhere for ya." X yelped when they suddenly began moving. He held on to one giant finger, fearing that if he fell this time, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"I got 'im!" X stumbled when suddenly two worried bright baby blue optics peered down at him from his place inside Jazz's curled hand.

"Easy 'bee. The l'il critter's fine, just a bit spooked is all."

"B-Bumblebee?" The yellow bot gave out a familiar high-pitched whirl. "You're so big…" The two giants laughed at the wonder in the little human's voice.

"You, glitchheads!" X flinched at the crashing sound of metal banging against metal as the two robots suddenly got bonked on the head by a fuming light yellow bot.

"Frag, Ratchet! What was tha' for?"

"I told you two to lead him to us safely. Not have a slagging death race in the middle of the desert! You could have seriously hurt the human!"

Ratchet, huh? X laughed nervously as the scary mech lowered his gaze towards him. Pinning him in place with those sharp blue optics, he was one bot he didn't want to anger that's for sure.

"And you… Don't think I haven't forgotten that stunt you pulled riding that two wheeler with no safety equipment if I might add."

"Uh… I'm sorry…"

"Kid has guts that though, I give him that."

"And don't go encouraging him, Ironhide!"

Okay, was it just him or were these guys getting bigger? X watched nervously as the two bots argued it out and he wondered if he was better off suffocating in the sand than in the hands of large mechanical being that could easily squish him if he so much as twitched.

"At ease, my friends." Holy humungous gigantic… he was **HUGE!**

X couldn't help but gape as he watched the TALL bot approach and judging by the others reaction he guessed that he was the one who held authority… Great, now they're taking me to their leader.

"Xander Kevan Witwicky." He stated. Yup, by his voice alone he knew this guy was the head honcho of the group.

"Not anymore, Xander is dead it's just X, now." He said with as much courage he could muster but inside he was crying, quivering mess.

"Very well, X. I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Okay…"

"But ya can call us Autobots for short." The one holding him… Jazz said while giving him a small smile. That's when he noticed that he was wearing a… visor that covered his eyes—optics. Maybe he felt a bit at ease with him, that and he didn't squish him… yet.

"So Autobots…" Yeah, why can't I come with such cool names for my inventions?!

"The one holding you is my first lieutenant, Jazz."

"He'ya little guy."

"Our medic, Ratchet." He gestured to the old yellow bot. A medic, huh? No wonder… He hated hospitals.

"Scans suggest that the boy is relatively fine. No harmful internal or external damage and no bacterial infection that could cause any negative effects. But I am detecting unusually high amounts of energy—"

"I told ya, he's fine!"

"My weapon specialists, Ironhide." Okay, the other guy who suddenly points a gun in my direction.

"Feelin' lucky—"

"Is that a plasma canon! Cool! How long is the range of it? How much coverage does it get when it explodes?! Can its main power core be stabilized if we reduced its size? I mean—" I cut myself off, blushing when I realized that I was babbling.

"Sorry, I've been working on getting a small plasma ray to work but just couldn't get the amount of components right…"

"HA! Prime, I **really** like this kid." Ironhide let out a booming laugh, which made X smile nervously. Was that a bad or good thing? He wondered.

"I believe you already have met Sam's guardian, Bumblebee."

_"Well hey there, sugar—Long time, no see! You're a—Shock to the system_

_Electrified, amplified_

_Shock to the system_

_Shock, shock"_ He gave the jumpy bot a bright smile.

"Sam's guardian, huh?" Bee whirled at him happily. "But why can't you talk like the others?"

"His vocal chords have been damaged in battle. But is healing quickly on its own, unusually." Ratchet spoke while looking at his scans. Bumblebee sent a small wink at X. Just a little secret between them, huh? Okay.

"So, you're not a runaway convict car sleeping in my garage and using my cousin as a cover, are you?"

_"Who? Me? Never."_

"So… why are you here then."

"X." The young teenager looked up at Optimus, nervously. "The safety of the universe rests in your hands." Yeah… Life is a real bitch.

* * *

A/N: Done! Finally! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! My Sincerest apologies for being so late on the update but finally here it is! Now, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting for long so if you could just leave a review in that little box below it would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: X belongs to me so does Archie. The rest are free.

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight. You travelled millions of light-years across space… for a pair of glasses?" X sighed from his place on Jazz's hand.

What a sight they must have been, all the bots crowding around him in a small football huddle while Optimus Prime just finished explaining to him about their intergalactic robot death match all over some miraculous Rubik's cube. The thrum of technology was practically buzzing in the air, making him giddy with power. But he tried his best to rein it in; he didn't think the big bots would like it if he suddenly blew up in their faces.

"The location of the AllSpark must not fall into enemy hands."

"The Decepticons will rest at nothing until they have the cube." The big yellow one, Ratchet he recalled, ground out while Ironhide toyed with his canons. X sensed a trigger-happy mech here.

"Those Slaggers have been nothing but a pain in the aft all these light years." Wow… how old can these guys get? Alright, stupid question. Mechanical bodies obviously means longer lifespans, X. Now, no getting on the gigantic alien robot's bad side.

"So, that creepy suicidal cop car with sore eyes back there was one of those guys."

"Had a l'il run in w'th Barricade, huh?" He glanced back at Jazz.

"Barricade?" He guessed their names have something to do with their programming.

"Yes." Prime's optics glowed a bright blue before a holographic image appeared before them. "This is their leader, Megatron."

A large menacing figure with sharp claws and teeth, growled down at him as he fearfully stepped back. Those familiar crimson red eyes peered intensely into his own as if he were just a tiny little insect in the palm of his hand. His body started to grow cold and he could vaguely see his breath coming out as mist when he remembered... The iceman… NO! NO! Run, run he needed to get away. Get Away! It was evil… so evil… NO! RUN! RUN! RUN!

He was suddenly falling, falling far down and he screamed. X reached out, grasping for something, anything to save him, when suddenly he landed on something hard. The impact knocked the wind right out of him and added to the wondrous collection of bruises that no doubt decorated his pale back.

"Owww…" He groaned. Hearing Bee frantic beeps and whirrs as he hovered over Jazz to scan the small human for any injuries.

"Primus… Ya almost gave meh a spark attack."

"Idiot! You almost dropped him!"

"Cool down, Ratchet. I caught 'im. He's fine now." X figured out that he had somehow slipped off the edge of the Autobot's hand. Man, he'd been making a lot of stupid decisions recently… He sighed before gingerly sitting up, patting the warm metal beneath him in gratitude.

"Sorry… didn't know what came over me ."

"Are you alright, X?"

"I'm fine, big guy…" He contemplated on telling him that their great arch nemesis was currently locked up in a freezer of some secret government agency's basement. But in the end, he decided it's better to keep things to himself, people would be asking too many questions… Plus, I think it's best the evil overlord is in ice while we look for the magic cube.

"So… My great grandfather's glasses holds the key to finding this 'AllSpark'."

"Yes, it is imperative that we obtain them." Metallic blue eyes gleamed bright with power as he stared into the Prime. Searching for any sign of deception, any reason for the Autobot to lie, but saw only honesty and sincerity in those glowing blue orbs. He realized later on, how unnerving similar their eyes were.

This little interaction did not go unnoticed, however; as a certain medic filed these series of events in a small folder in his processer for further study later. Humans were such diverse species and this little youngling was special even in their standards. Ratchet wondered how X had come to inherit his powers.

"Wow. Sam won't believe… Wait. Sam! Sam! What happened? Please tell me you brought him with you." He looked up at Bumblebee who gave out a sad whirl, raising his robotic arms in a shrug s if to say 'he's not here.'

"It was Samuel's wish that we locate you and bring you back."

"Bring me back?..." Oh no… _"Sector Seven knows where you live." "Xander Witwicky is dead."_ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Trust in Sam to ruin his plans and put **all** of their lives in danger.

"Damnit! We need to go back!" He pushed on Jazz's fingers, insisting to be put down.

"Wha—"

"No time to explain! Sam's in need trouble! We need to help him!" Jazz quickly placed the human down, afraid he might fall again if he continued to fidget around.

"C'mon! Let's go! Bee!" The yellow scout beeped as he watched the young teenager dash off between Optimus Prime's legs in an effort to get back into the road. The sand hindered his movements a bit but X was determined to get back to Tranquility.

"Now wait up, little young'in. Not so fast…"

"We're running out of time! I'll give you guys the glasses as soon as we get to Sam."

The Autobot leader sighed. The teenagers seemed to be leading them in circles but he complied with the hysteric human's demands and signalled everyone to transform.

"Autobots. Roll Out."

X watched in wonder as roughly 50 tons of metal disassembled and shifted down to form 5 awesome cars that you normally wouldn't see together. He had to say that watching it was way cooler knowing that they weren't about to squish him and he didn't think he would ever get used to their transformation sequence. He made a mental note to study it closer… Further observation is required.

He heard the sound of a revved up engine heading his way and he turned around fully expecting Bumblebee to offer him a ride but was surprised to see a silver Solstice heading his way, kicking up sand as he skidded to a stop in front of him. The passenger side door opened up for him invitingly as a familiar voice came from the radio.

"Hop in!" X smiled, laughing as he slid into Pontiac's front seat. He felt the seatbelt snap securely around him as the door slammed shut and the speaker's started blasting out one of his favourite songs.

_"—Take the cash_

_And I'll keep it, Eight legs to the wall_

_Hit the gas, Kill 'em all_

_And we crawl, And we crawl_

_And we crawl, You be my detonator_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na.."_

"Let's blow this sandbag!"

"Go! Jazz!" X whooped, as the Autobot made a sharp turn before speeding away. Kicking up sand and dust behind him as he left the others in the cold Nevada desert. Bumblebee whirled before racing after them, put out that Jazz got to the teenager before him and unwilling to lose a race with the Special Ops.

"I swear… I'm surrounded by sparklings."

"Let's go after them…" Prime sighed before following, heading back to Tranquility.

* * *

"Ron… There are a bunch of people in the yard."

"What?"

"Ah! They're plucking out my rose bushes!"

"No! Wait! Mom, no!" Sam and Ron could only watch as Judy picked up her trusty bat before making her way out the door.

"I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

"Excuse me, Mam. Please put the weapon down ." Suddenly, a couple of guys in suits came barging into a room. One man, apparently the head of the group, stepped forward and flashed his badge to everyone in the room before turning to Sam's dad.

"Ronald Witicky?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will."

"What are you doing to my garden?!"

"All for good reason, Mam. All for good reason."

"Well, you better call off your men before I smack them upside the head. All for good reason, of course." Judy's grip on the bat tightened and all men in the room subtly flinched before carefully moving away.

"Now, now, no need for violence, Mam. Ah, you." Simmons pinned his gaze on the fidgeting Sam.

"Son. You're Samuel Witwacky, am I correct?"

"It's **Witwicky**. And yeah, I'm Sam." This guy was giving him the creeps.

"Have you noticed anything weird going on lately. Any mishaps? Paranormal activity?"

"Uh… No."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, then—"

"Sir!" One of the suits came running down the stairs and the Witwicky family were absolutely furious.

"Hey! You have no right—" Simmons raised his hand to cut Ron off as the agent whispered something into his ear. His eyes went wide and his body grew frigid as he snapped his head to stare suspiciously at the current house residents.

"I see…" He told the Agent before snapping his fingers so that another Agent could hand him a sort of tablet phone.

"Do any of you recognize in any shape or form this boy over here?" He held the tablet up for everyone to see. And Sam was surprise to see two very familiar metallic blue eyes staring fearfully into his own.

"Hey, Sam… Isn't that—"

"Yeah." He cut Mikaela off. His head clouded with thoughts and questions as to why this man had a picture of his little cousin.

"Why, that's my nephew, Xander." Judy said. "But he's so young and thin in that picture. How did you guys—"

"Let me clarify that statement, Mam. You know this boy? Xander?"

"Yes. Xander Kevan Witwicky."

"He's my cousin's son." Ron spoke up, giving the agent a narrowed look of suspicion.

"And he was a former resident in this house?"

"No, he currently lives in the third bedroom upstairs beside my son's room. Speaking of which… I wonder why he hasn't come down yet. Surely, the earthquake must have woken him up. He just arrived home a while ago." Sam turned his gaze away. Guilt crushing him in not telling his parents that Xander was gone… Just gone…

"Are you sure about that, Mam?"

"Yes, I'm sure… What? Is something wrong with him?"

"Sir…" Simmons turned to Agent who came in from the front door, holding out a piece of paper for him to take. "There are no records of a Xander Kevan Witwicky ever existing."

"What? That's impossible!" Ron blurted out, his patience already being stretched too thin.

"That can't be…"

Only Mikaela's gentle but firm hold on his arm kept Sam from going over there and snatching the piece of paper out of Simmon's hands. What do you mean there was no Xander Witwicky? How can someone just vanish off the face of the Earth? Unless that someone controls the world's technology in just a flick of a finger, and Sam realized that Xander, his little cousin… had abandoned them… But why?

"Give me that." Simmons snatched some radar looking thing from a nearby agent and pointed it to the people in the room. The device emitted a high pitched shriek before exploding in a burst of sparks and smoke as Simmons yelped and threw the broken piece of equipment away.

"Well what do you know? We've got a winner. Bag'em and grab'em, boys."

"WHAT?"

"You're not taking my son." Ron stepped up, shielding his family.

"Really? You gonna get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy is going on around here." Yup, that's just good ol' dad.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out."

The Witwickys… and Mikaela had no chance as they were manhandled out of the house and into separate cars.

"Hurt my dog and I'll kill you!" It seems even Mojo didn't escape from being taken into custody.

"Sam! Sam! No talking until we get a lawyer, okay!"

"Mom! Dad! No!"

* * *

Let me just say, being handcuffed and suddenly dumped into the backseat of a car was very uncomfortable and painful as said car suddenly drives off down the road. He fidgeted beside Mikaela as the Simmons guy turned around in his seat to give them narrow-eyed stare.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Sam nervously looked around, with everything that's been going on it seems that night practically happened ages ago.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?"

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" God, X was right… he sucked at this.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela tried to salvage the situation.

"Well, no." Sam agreed.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." They all laughed.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" And they stopped. Man… who put a stick up his butt?

"Alien? You mean like E.T? Pfft." Sam could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Being kidnapped by an unknown government agency was not good for his overall mental health.

"They're myths. Not real." Sam guessed that Simmons didn't like the answers they were giving him.

"You know what this is, kid?" He flashed them his badge. Mikaela swore once she got her hands on that thing, he will stuff down that bastards throat. "This is a 'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever!"

"Oh God, you know what? Don't listen to him, Sam. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall."

"You in the training bra, do not test me!" He pointed to Mikaela. "Not with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What? What does he mean about a parole?" Mikaela turned her head away, unwilling to meet Sam's eyes. "Mikaela?"

"Remember those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his."

Sam couldn't believe it, first his cousin now the girl of his dreams was lying to him all along. Did he seem like a guy you can't trust? Was his parent's lying to him all along too? Maybe he was adopted like his cousin or something.

"Yup, this girl has the whole shebang. Criminal record and everything."

"Listen, Sam. I—"

"Save it…" He shouldn't be affected by the hurt in her face. He was the victim here! None of them realized the small radar device in the front seat beeping rapidly.

"Well, kiddies. I would love to see how this conversation goes but I believe it's time to talk—"

Everyone screamed as the car lurched as it crashed into something before spinning out of control. The driver swore that thing came out of nowhere as they crashed it once again before swerving to a stop. The entire convoy behind them were affected by it too. There was a bright light above them when suddenly two large metallic hands gripped on to the black van, jostling its occupants a bit before the poor car's roof was ripped off. They crashed to the ground the two agents were stunned as the stared up the flaming red and blue mech.

"You guys are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my friend… Optimus Prime." Simmons looked like he was about to pee his pants as the Autobot leader pinned the two agents with a small glare.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Suddenly, a group of agents came forward, pulling out their guns and aiming them up at the gigantic bot. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The troop rallied in, Ironhide charging up his canons as they surrounded the small group of humans.

"Freeze." Ratchet and Bumblebee covered the sides while Jazz collected all their guns by magnetizing his hand.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Simmons raised his hands up in surrender. Silently cowering before the towering mechs.

Prime lowered himself to face him eye to eye. His blue optics scanning, assessing the group of agents.

"Hi there…" Simmons blurted out.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Well, ummm… There are S-7 protocols. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

Optimus' optics narrowed on the man as he ordered them.

"Get out of the car."

"Okay…"

"NOW!" The Agents jumped and they scrambled to obey.

"Wow, big guy. You have a one hell of a grip."

"Xander!"

"Sam!" The young teenager waved at him from his place by Jazz's side. Surprised when he suddenly got an armful of hysteric cousin.

"Thank God, you're alive! Where have you been?! How did you—Wait… You jerk!" He pushed him away before punching him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Did you think you could just get up and leave like that? You didn't think we would get worried and wonder where you were? Going so far to even delete yourself from the face of the Earth… Xander… what were you running away from?"

"I-I…" All of the sudden X froze. Metallic blue eyes spotting the Agents held at gun point behind Sam's back; shivering in fear at the sight of one agent in particular.

"No…" X turned around and dashed behind Jazz's leg to hide. The small mech giving him a worried look as those trembling gloved hands clutched unto the metal of his leg.

"Xander? What's wrong?"

"Hide me…"

"You!" Simmons growled out and X knew it was too late.

His nightmare has come true… He had been found.

* * *

A/N: Yup... For me this chapter is a bit boring but I promise more action in the next chap. So please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HEY everyone! Thank you for all the reviews you've been giving me! They truly help me with the inspiration in writing this story. You guys have been so kind *sniffle* How would I live without you?! Seriously! You guys are so awesome! I've never had compliments on my stories... ever. Thought of quitting for a second but you guys kept me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **You guys are awesome!**

Disclaimer: X and Archie and are all mine. The others don't... I know it's so depressing.

* * *

"Wow, nice." Mikaela snickered as they handcuffed all the agents together before chaining them to a pole. Stripped of their outer clothing, Simmons' outstanding Superman boxers brought out small laughs from both human and bots as the rest of his underlings tried their best to hide their amusement.

"I'll have all of you behind bars for this! Mark my words, brats." Simmons growled out, tugging at the chains. "And you…"

X kept himself busy with dismantling the weapons Jazz had confiscated; keeping his gaze firmly away from the bound agents. He ignored Simmons' intense glare and Sam's inquisitive glances while he tried his best to keep his breathing calm and his body still. Desperately fighting the instinct to run away; run from all this fear and anxiety, to the far reaches of the Earth where he can find a rock and hide under it to escape the looming threat of the past.

"You little monster, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again! You cost me big time, ruined my reputation. Once I get my hands on you…" Simmons' threat left him uneasy.

`He knew that the man owned him, the government owned him; born from a test tube, he never had any real parents. He was a freak, the guards always told him, a worthless little brat. He was created for the sole purpose to be experimented on, to be their guinea pig. I guess since the officials forbid them to 'acquire' new test subjects, they decided to make one on their own. Anyway, who would care for a nameless little abomination like me?

"Hey, Sparky, what's wrong? Ya okay?" No way… did he just? X glared up at the smiling bot. The first lieutenant was crouching down to look at him, his voice light and teasing as he nudged the small inventor with a finger.

"Jazz, seriously? Sparky?! Couldn't you be more original?"

"Thought it went good with ya powers. Standing up to us and tha slagger Barricade; didn't think a li'l man could scare ya."

"I'm not scared."

"Doesn't look like tha to meh." X sighed, what does he know?

"It's complicated… Besides to you he may be little but he has a good couple of feet over me."

"Since when did that ever stop ya?" Jazz gave the technopath a small grin as he straightened up and continued with his duty to watch over the humans.

X turned his gaze down to the floor. He did have a point. Hell, he could take on a bot twenty times his size and come out unscathed. Why would humans be any different? _Because they're not made out of metal, you're powerless against them._ He shook his head, putting the negative thoughts away before tilting his head slightly when he heard Sam speak up.

"You're not taking Xander away." Sam growled. "Not if I can help it." His actions surprised everyone; even himself as X turned his head away, hiding a smile beneath his fingers, seeing Simmons falter as he doubted is thoughts on Sam being just a harmless little teenager.

That gave X all that he needed, seeing his former keeper in a new light. Back when he was a kid, Simmons was like the devil to him. The towering man had the ability to strike fear deep into his very being, he was the one with the power, the one in charge of his suffering. In Sector Seven he could have ended his life with a snap of his fingers. He realized then that he was no longer in Sector Seven. Simmons had no power here and he no longer stood against him alone. There were others… who cared for him… He looked around, seeing the Bots, Sam and Mikaela; and thought maybe he wasn't so alone anymore.

_"Don't worry. I've got you… Daddy's here."_ Dad…

_"You're a special one, Xander."_ Idiot.

"Now, what is Sector 7? And how do you know my cousin? Answer me!" X flinched as Sam questioned their prisoners. I guess Aunt Judy contributed more to the making of Sam than what he originally estimated… Bad mental image! Delete! Delete! DELETE!

"I ask the questions around here, not you, young man!"

"All right then, how did you know about the aliens." Simmons glare might have made him cower in fear before but he remained strong, unfazed as he stepped up beside Sam.

The elder Witwicky smiled; glad to have the real X back. **This** was the cousin he had come to know not the silent shivering kid hiding behind Jazz's leg. He had come far since the first day Uncle Archie brought him to his house and he wouldn't have him any other way.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam continued his interrogation.

"I am not in liberty to discuss—"

"Wait, they took your parents?"

"Yup."

"Woah, and Aunt Judy didn't bring out the bat?"

"She did but she was tricked into putting it down before she got a chance to bash their heads in."

"Dang, would have been awesome if she did."

"After all, I've been through, X. I have to say I totally agree with you, man."

"Boys, getting off track here." Mikaela rolled her eyes at them. Boys would be boys she guessed before stomping up to Simmons and searching through his pockets.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense!"

"Ewww, Mikaela gross…" She gave X an unimpressed look before she held out the Agent's badge.

" 'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge, right?" She smirked before tossing it off the bridge.

"Wow, your girlfriend's awesome, Sam." Xander watched, amused, as Sam's faced turned an interesting shade of pink while he sputtered.

"She's not—I—We're not—X!"

"Aww… Is little Sammy embarrassed?"

"Not funny, dude." Sam huffed.

"Why, I think it's cute." Mikaela smiled as Sam turned a deeper shade of color.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things…"_

"Bumblebee!" The Autobot scout shrugged, optics bright with amusement.

"You think this all fun and games?! You think this is all a joke?! All of you are felons, criminals, outlaws! Siding with the aliens, you've done a crime against your country! No, against your very own kind—" Bumblebee had just about enough with the tiny man's ramblings as he hovered over him and popped the cap. Simmons choked as he was suddenly dowsed with some foul smelling liquid. The other agents tried to keep away as much as the cuffs would allow as their boss yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Get that thing to stop!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Prime couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice as the young scout gave another shrug, his doorwings fluttering in amusement as X laughed, clutching his stomach before falling on his butt.

"Oh my God! Bee!" X gasped out, Sam snickering quietly behind him while Mikaela looked at the agent in disgust but not doubting that he deserved it. "I love you, Bee! Ha! You're awesome! You—HAHAHAHA—Lubricated! HHAhaha! Ewww! Gross! Get it away!" He scrambled back from the spreading puddle.

_"A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do…"_

"Like I said, I'm surrounded by sparklings." Ratchet shook his head but the subtle twitch of his lips betrayed what he truly felt.

"That's right laugh it up… You won't be laughing for long." X saw one of Simmons' agents shifting his hands nervously behind his back. Metallic blue eyes narrowed as he sensed that something was amiss.

He recalled stripping the agents of anything they had, including all phones and gadgets but the minute thrum of technology was unmistakable as he held his hand out calling the device to him. The agent gave a yelp of surprise as the phone in his hand was suddenly wrenched from his grip before flying into the inventors open palm. X cursed, how could he not have noticed. With the Autobots around, his senses were messed up. The air was buzzing rapidly around him and detecting this small piece of technology was like pinpointing a single ball in a rainbow ball pool… Okay, maybe that wasn't the most accurate of comparisons but it was close enough.

"Xander?"

"The guy called in for some back up, got us on speaker the whole time." X growled as he crushed the phone in his fist, his hand sparking as the pieces fell to ground.

"Did you just—The phone and—You know what, I don't think I'm even gonna try anymore." Mikaela sighed rubbing her forhead. "After today, I doubt anything could be impossible anymore."

"Like I said, Sammy. You're girlfriend's awesome."

"Ugh! I told you—"

"Anyway, we need to get out of here, guys! Pronto!"

"Prime! Incoming!" Ironhide's warning alerted everyone to the army of car's speeding their way to them, sirens blaring.

"Too late… They cometh!"

"Fallback!" Prime's order had everyone moving.

"Move!" Ironhide roared before transforming his arm into a pulse gun and sending a magnetic pulse through the earth, blowing out all the incoming car's tires.

"Cool…" X stared wide eyed at the scene before giving the weapons specialist a dreamy look. "I want one of those…"

"Ha!" Ironhide gave Ratchet a smug smile. "I **really** like this kid." The medic sighed.

"We haven't got time for that, Jazz!"

"I'm here." Jazz rode up to him in his alt form and X wondered when the silver bot had transformed. He swore he was like a ninja at times. "Hop in! L'il younglin'."

"Wait! What about the others—" He didn't have a chance to protest before the car door scooped him into the front seat. The seatbelt tightening securely around him before they sped off, Ironhide and Ratchet following closely behind.

"Hey! How about Sam and Mikaela?! Where—"

"No worries, Prime's got'em."

"If you're sure…" X looked out the window to see Optimus sneaking under the bridge. He didn't know how he could hide being a gigantic robot and all but he trusted the Prime. Then why did he have the same bad feeling all over again?

They found a place to hide out nearby, seeing choppers patrolling the sky. He saw Optimus climbing and concealing himself under the bridge and he admired how limber the big guy could be. He held his breath and saw the chopper coming near, watching wide-eyed when he saw Sam and Mikaela dangling from Optimus' shoulders.

"Damnit! Sam you idiot!" And Witwicky luck strikes again.

* * *

A/N: **Once again... You guys are awesome! I treasure each review in my heart! So... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh my... It's been awhile hasn't it? I truly do apologize but I got a new chapter for you guys... Yay! I thank you so much for putting up with my lateness and there's no excuse worthy for making all of you wait but thank you guys... truly. Your reviews are the highlight of my day especially those who did more than one (Cutie Kyuubi, Scion Nexus Prime, starwarsfan229 and the rest..) I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own X and Archie... that's it.

* * *

"Sam!" X could only watch as his cousin and Mikaela fell from under the bridge, the feeling of utter helplessness choking him as in those sparse few seconds he wished a miracle would come… and it did come, in canary yellow and black racing stripes.

"Bumblebee!"

"Thank, Primus for tha." He could here Jazz sigh from the speakers but the feeling of relief was short lived when they were spotted.

"No! Run! Bee! Run!" But the young scout could do nothing as the two helicopters circled his towering form. Large grappling hooks pierced through metal plating and sensitive wires and the young Autobot keened in pain as they tied him down.

"NO! BUMBLEBEE!" X banged at the glass, sparking hands trying to desperately open the car door.

"Hey! Ow! Calm down, Sparky, you're— _kwknkcigczssew_—messin'—kjdzxkhtreplkxzxc— systems."

He turned away from the tinted window and gave the dashboard a narrowed glare. Metallic blue eyes glowing eerily as he tried his best to calm his shaking hands. Bumblebee's pained-filled shrieks and whirls piercing something in his chest when some guys in containment suits drove up and started spraying the squirming youngling with some type of gas.

"Jazz! We gotta help him!" All he could think about what Sector Seven could do to Bumblebee. To them they were just robots, unfeeling, not human.

"I can't, li'l youngin'. I need to keep ya safe. I'm sure Bee will be okay…" He could hear the doubt in his voice.

"No! He won't be okay! We need to help him, Jazz! We need to help, Bee!" X could hear Sam's voice screaming in the distance and he watched with blurry eyes as his cousin tackled some of the suits down, trying his best to free his car.

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry, X…"

"Well, I'm sorry too…" X made up his mind then reaching into his backpack he pulled out a small cube and placed it on the driver's seat. "Here, Jazz. Tell Prime that what you need is in here."

"W-What the slag are you doin'?" The technopath sighed, laying a sparking hand on the Pontiac's door.

"What I should have done from the beginning." He sent a small pulse through the car stunning the bot and opening the door.

X dashed out, sneakers digging unto the pavement as he tried desperately to make it to the others in time. It was his fault that the Witwicky family was in danger. It was because of him they were targeted. If it weren't for him… Archie would still be here. No more hiding, he owed it to them and he wouldn't let any of those S7 bastards kidnap **his** family and get away with it.

He set his eyes on one of the choppers, reaching out with his powers, all he needed to do was make a small tweak and the whole thing dropped dead to the ground. Exploding in a burst of flames as it crashed into the pavement below.

"X!" He whipped his head around to see Sam and Mikaela being shoved into a van and deep intense fury flowed through him. Arms sparking with blue electricity he jumped into the canal, concrete cracking under his feet, glowing metallic blue eyes pinned each agent with a glare.

"You."

"Let them go, Simmons!" But the agent would have none of that.

"Everyone, move! Retrieve Project X! Make sure he doesn't escape this time or else I'll be firing all of your asses."

X growled, spreading his arms out and letting the power flow through him. Tendrils of electricity connected to each source of technology available within the vicinity and the technopath watched with a smirk as each of his creations began their attack. People screamed and struggled when their very own equipment turned on them. Phones came to life and cars moved on their own, their communicators emitting a high frequency static sound, deafening the agents and leaving some them curled up on the floor. X chuckled, payback's a real bitch, huh?

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Simmons gave a girly shriek when a flying disc came attacking from the sky. With diamond sharp blades the machine swooped into the battlefield cutting into cloth and skin, giving a few agents a new haircut here and there.

"Go, S.A.M." X smiled as the disc gave him a small beep before swooping down into the chaos that was once was Sector Seven's finest.

A soft keen reminded him why he was staging this elaborate attack in the first place and he carefully sneaked to the fallen Autobot's side. The scout gave a surprised whirl once he spotted the small human and X brought a finger to his lips, signalling that he should stay silent as he set his eyes up to the last helicopter hovering above.

"Don't worry, Bee. I'll get you out of here." This time he held his sparking hand up, and pulled.

The chopper veered dangerously to the side before spinning out of control. The pilot tried to wrestle the machine into the air but it was like something was pulling them towards the ground. They struggled but it was no use and they went crashing to the ground before going out like a bomb. Taking out some agents that were unfortunate enough to be close by.

X went to work, trying to free the metal rods pinning the Autobot down. The wires got loose enough for Bumblebee to squirm but it still wasn't enough. He pulled and tugged at the rod finding it lodged deeply into ground and it just wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" Why was he so gaddamn weak?! Bee whirred at him worried, and he tried his best to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Bee. It's gonna be alright." He placed a hand on the Autobot's arm, the metal was warm and he could feel the thrum of static like a heartbeat beneath his touch. Proving to him that these guys weren't just robots or machines, they were sentient, they had life, they could feel pain just like the rest of us.

"X!"

"Sam?!" No! His eyes locked on to his struggling cousin, standing helplessly in the arms of the last person he wanted to see.

The tall agent smirked, easily handling the teenager with one hand while the other held a gun flushed against his cousin's temple. Sam gulped, trying to appear brave despite the circumstances but the fear in his eyes and quivering hands gave away what he really felt.

"Hey, there. You remember me?" The agent smirked, tapping the gun lightly on Sam's head, ignoring the teenager's wince as he was content to show his dominance over the genius.

"Of course, how could I ever forget such an ugly mug."

_"You freak!"_

_"He's escaping!"_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!"_

_"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"_

"Actually, I'm surprised that they kept you around." X said casually, showing that he was not affected by the guard's taunts.

This was the guy who made his life a living hell before he escaped Sector Seven's clutches. Because of him he associated each touch to pain, flinching away from every contact before Dad found him and showed him otherwise.

"It's because of you, you little freak! If you just stayed and be a good brat for the geeks then we wouldn't be in this mess." X watched with narrowed eyes as the man tightened his grip on the gun pointedly.

"Now, call off your little freaky gifts or else I'll be forced to put a bullet through this guy's empty head."

"Hey!" Stupid, Sam!

"Shut up, you little traitor!"

"Leave him alone!" Feelings of fear, fury and intense hatred filled his mind, and this was bad. He tried to calm himself down, feeling his entire body spark and shake, not really good at dealing with emotions to begin with. They called him an unstable little time bomb… and he believed it.

"I'm not gonna say it twice."

"Don't listen to him, X! Get Bee and run!"

"I told you to shut up!" X yelled when the agent violently backhanded his cousin to the floor. Sam groaned; slumping to the ground, his head searing in pain, a trail of blood dripping from his temple, showing where the gun had hit.

Bumblebee let out a high pitch keen, struggling against his bonds as he desperately tried to free himself in order to scoop the teenagers away and to somewhere safe.

"Okay, okay." X raised his hands up in surrender; this wasn't how he had planned it. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, least of all Sam… All at once the attack stopped, gadgets falling limply to the floor left and right as mechanical apocalypse abruptly stopped. Bee gave him a worried whine but his eyes were dead set on glaring at the smirking agent.

"That's a good runt." He pocketed his gun, nudging the fallen teenager with his shoe. "Someone get this thing off the floor."

X had no choice but to stand there, helpless as they once again took Sam away. Pinning his cousin with an apologetic gaze, he watched as they shoved him in a van, half conscious and injured. This was all his fault…

"Now, let's do this nice and easy—WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone ducked as a shiny metal saucer came swooping down from the sky, sharp blades out and spinning, the little machine had only one target in sight.

"S.A.M! No!"

X could only stare in horror as the agent held out his gun and took aim. Easily shooting the poor disc out of the air. The genius screamed when his creation fell to the ground in pieces. The little thing emitting a high pitched whine before blinking out.

"No… No! NO! YOU MONSTER!"

"No. **You're** the monster." X was about run over and strangle him with his bare hands when a stinging sharp pain entered his neck.

He reached out and pulled the dart out of the muscle, his vision already becoming blurry as his legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground with a dull thud. He could vaguely hear Bumblebee's worried clicks and metal scraping as he struggled all the more to get free but he knew it was no use. His mind was descending into a thick fog as he watched the agent approach, Simmons not far from his side.

"Told ya, I'd get him back."

"Good job, West. Now if you hadn't lost him in the first place…" The rest of the conversation faded into the black and X couldn't help the fear that coiled around his chest at the prospect of being caught… But he finally had a name, and that was all that he needed.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Done! Thank you guys please leave your thoughts, critiscms and opinions on the box below...**REVIEW! REvIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
